Heroes
by Shining Riku
Summary: Multi-Nicktoon Crossover. Together, five heroes and their friends will be faced with the ultimate evil, one that isn't even from their dimension! Will they be able to defend Earth this time? Rated T for only violence.
1. Beginnings

-Chapter I-

-Chapter I-

Beginnings

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"CINDY!" Jimmy Neutron shouted at the top of his lungs. "I said GET OUT!"

A blonde ponytail flopped up from behind one of the many machines in Jimmy's lab, followed by a brilliant pair of green eyes, which were currently shining in anger.

"For Pete's sake, Jimmy! It's just a stupid lab! Why don't you want me in here, anyways!?"

"One, you're annoying! Two, You're distracting me! Three, give me that remote back!" Jimmy said, "I'm not finished with it yet!"

In response, Cindy stuck her tongue out and bolted.

"Ugh!" Jimmy moaned to himself, "I'll just restore manual control and finish this up the hard way. Stupid girls..." He walked up to his main computer, and with a few commands, a view of an isolated room appeared. "Now, just to finish updating Goddard. I really need that remote." He said.

The 'window' revealed Goddard, currently offline, on his back atop what looked like a medical table, with a few mechanical arms hovering above him implanting new equipment.

THUMP!

"AAH!" Jimmy shouted, turning around and jumping off his seat in surprise.

"Hello, Jimmy!" Sheen shouted exuberantly as he got up off Carl, who was laying on the floor.

"Ow." Carl mumbled, rubbing his nose.

"Oh, it's just you two guys." Jimmy sighed with relief, "I thought Cindy blew something up."

"Where!?" Sheen looked about quickly, "I wanna see!"

"I said, "I _thought_ Cindy blew something up.'" Jimmy repeated patiently.

"Oh...Dang! I wanted to see an explosion!" Sheen complained.

"Whatcha doin', Jim?" Carl asked curiously.

"I'm just updating Goddard with a new weapon system." Jimmy replied casually, "I figured the old one was outdated, and I've been wanting to power Goddard up for that Invention Convention they're having soon."

"I've always wanted to go to one of those!" Sheen said, "Take me! Take me!"

"I wanna go too!" Carl said, more energetically.

"Of course!" Jimmy laughed, "Why'd I go without you guys? Aren't we a team?"

"Yeah..." Carl said, "Uh...Speaking of weapons and stuff, haven't you heard about the stuff on the news?"

"You mean, the rising crime rate, and all the weird weather we've been having?" Jimmy asked, "Yeah, I'm a little worried, I'll admit, but this has been a good year for weird weather. I'm not any more uneasy than a week ago."

Sheen whipped back to Jimmy and asked, "So, when's the invention thingy?"

"It's in two weeks." Jimmy answered, "I should be finished with my project by then."

"What project is that again?" Carl asked, "I lost count at 5543..."

"It's what I'm working on now, silly!" Jimmy laughed, "I'm also enhancing Goddard's flight capabilities, thought processors, the whole shebang!"

"Will he be ok?" Carl asked timidly.

"He'll be the same, good old cyber dog as ever. Think of this as my answer for all the crime."

"Aw! Come on, Jimmy, is Goddard gonna be the only hero around here!?" Sheen complained.

"Of course not." Jimmy said, "If you guys are interested in helping out...I'll think of something, I promise!"

Sheen clapped his friend on the shoulder, and cheered, "Sounds good to me!"

"Yeah, as long as we don't do any spinning...I don't like barfing." Carl replied.

"Yeah, shoe barf is totally EW!" Sheen said, "Reminds me of that one time we snuck into Retroland at night. That was fun!"

"I'll never go there at night again." Carl shuddered.

"Salami legs never did work well anyways." Sheen commented.

Jimmy looked at his crazy friend for a moment, staring blankly at him, then he snapped back to reality. "Ok, I need to keep an eye on Goddard, guys. I'll hang out with ya later. How about at the Candy Café?"

"Sounds good, Jimmy! See ya there!" Sheen called back as he left for the exit door.

"Don't forget, Jimmy!" Carl said.

"I'll be there!" Jimmy promised.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I'm READY!"

A steel door flew open on the front of a pineapple, and a yellow sponge with big blue eyes, a white shirt, brown pants, little red tie, black shoes, and buckteeth jumped out.

"I'm READY!" Spongebob repeated.

"Hello, Spongebob!" Patrick shouted, jumping from behind Spongebob's house.

"Hey, there, Patrick!" Spongebob said, "How are you doing this fine morning?"

"Fine." Patrick said, before belching really loud, "Wanna go grab some weenies at the Weenie Hut?"

"Naw, I gotta go work at the Krusty Krab." Spongebob said, pulling out his work hat and a spatula, "Maybe after I get back from work!"

"Where was I going again?" Patrick asked, confused.

"The Weenie hut?" Spongebob replied.

"Oh, yeah! That's right!" Patrick said. He turned to walk off and called back, "I'll see ya later, Spongebob!"

"See ya Patrick! HEY! Watch out for that-"

WHUMP!

"...Car..." Spongebob said quietly.

"I'm ok!" Patrick yelled.

It was just another day in the life of Spongebob Squarepants as he walked to work. Just another ordinary crazy day.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Nothing like resting out in the sun." Timmy Turner sighed with contentment. He lay stretched out on a lawn chair, which was resting on hot yellow sand.

"Boy, it sure is hot out here!" Cosmo said while cooling himself off with a paper fan. While he was waving it, it caught on fire, and he flew about screaming for a few moments before Wanda put him out with a blast of water.

"Of course it's hot." Wanda commented, "We're out in the middle of an Egyptian desert!"

"Oh, is that right?" Cosmo asked, wringing his clothes dry, "I thought we were in Timbuktu!"

"Nope!" Timmy said, "Egypt is awesome for sunbathing!"

"Look! I'm making a sand castle!" Cosmo exclaimed in childish excitement.

Wanda ignored him. "Shouldn't you be working on your history project, Timmy?"

"Naw, it's almost summer anyways. Missing the project won't make me fail History."

"Especially when you're already failing." Wanda said, "You've got a 65!"

"Big deal!" Timmy waved his arms about, "I'll go find a mummy and bring it back. Happy?"

"Oooh! Like, the kind of mummies that suck your blood and eat your flesh!?" Cosmo asked, wide eyed.

"Uh, more like the kind that's stiff and well behaved?" Timmy suggested.

"Oh, you mean one of them dead guys!"

"Duh!"

"Well, why didn't you say so?!"

"First, we better get home, I'm burnt to a crisp." Timmy said, standing up on his seat. He was cherry red with sunburns. "I wish I wasn't sunburned!"

Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands, and with a poof of magic smoke, Timmy was completely un-burned and dressed in normal clothes, instead of swimming trunks.

"Alright! I wish we were home!" Timmy said. They disappeared amidst another poof, and reappeared in the middle of Timmy's room.

"Cool! We took Fort Cosmo back with us! YAY!" Cosmo cheered. Timmy looked right in the middle of his room, where a gigantic sand castle now stood. Suddenly, there was the sound of footsteps in the hallway outside Timmy's room.

"It's my dad!" Timmy whispered, "He's gonna kill me!"

Wanda was about to magic the sand away, when Timmy's dad peered around the corner. He didn't see any fairies.

"WHOA!" Timmy's dad exclaimed, "Timmy, you need to let me know next time you decide to build a sand castle in your bed room!"

"Uh, sure?" Timmy said.

"Because I want to help!" his dad exclaimed. "WHEE!"

He ran in and crawled through the tiny entrance at the bottom, and stood up inside, unfortunately causing it to collapse on him. "OOOH!, Pain!" A second later, the floor broke out from beneath them and filled the kitchen with sand. Timmy clutched the rough floor with one hand, which eventually slipped. He yelled for a second before landing in the sandy kitchen with a thump, just as his mom walked in the door.

"Timmy! Clean up this mess! Here's the broom!" Timmy's mom said as she handed him the cleaning tool.

Timmy's dad got out of the sand and started dusting himself off. "I'll call a construction worker later."

"Another Friday." Timmy sighed. It was after school, of course. "Ya love them, ya hate them."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Take THIS!" Danny Phantom cried. He wound up a punch and knocked a spectral lion away, which landed on it's feet and roared back at him.

"I never was much of a cat lover." Danny commented, just before the lion pounced on him. He tucked his legs in and kicked it up high into the air, then flew after it and grabbed it by the tail.

"Let's see if _ghost_ cats land on their legs too!" Danny grunted. "HY-YAH!" He spun around and flung the ghost lion back towards the ground, where it crashed into a cage.

The half-boy-ghost landed back on the ruined pathway of an abandoned zoo, and faced the lion as it stood back up.

"Obviously you can take a few hits."

"ROOOOOOOOAAAAAARR!"

"Come here, Kitty kitty kitty!" Danny called out. "Sam! Have the trap ready yet?"

"Not, not yet!" Samantha Manson called out from behind a pile of rubble, "The Fenton Thermos isn't charged yet! The ghost would escape if we tried it now!"

"So, I guess I have to play as his chew-toy for a bit longer?" Danny groaned, "This sucks."

The lion walked around Danny in a circle, trying to find the best possible way to attack. It finally pounced with an earsplitting roar, which he countered with a Ghostly Wail attack. The soundwaves caught the ghost and hurled it along the derelict park at supersonic speeds, and slammed it into an old ticket booth. Danny was quick to pursue, and by the time the lion cleared itself from the rubble he tackled the ghostly feline and knocked it away again. Danny then fired a ray of ghostly energy from his palm and blew it back up into the air, where he chased it down and unleashed a flurry of rapid punches. He finished with an axe kick and sent it hurtling back down to the ground, and it left a crater when it crashed.

Danny landed softly on the ground, and shifted back to his human form. "That's one cat that's out of extra lives."

"It's all finished charging." Sam announced, walking out from behind her cover, "Ya know, this whole ghost catching business is more fun than think."

"Oh, please." Danny rolled his eyes jokingly, "Yeah, let's get up Saturday morning at five o' clock and go on a ghost safari!"

Sam chuckled.

"...I don't believe I've seen a ghost Giraffe yet." Danny said absently, "There's one ghost I don't care to see."

"Come on, Giraffes are cool!" Sam said, "They have these crazy long necks and can reach the tops of trees way up off the ground!"

"Would I be cool if I had a long neck and ate veggies too?" Danny asked, shifting back into his ghost form. "Is this 'cool'?" He grabbed his hair and pulled his head up high, lengthening his neck by at least two feet. "Are Giraffes cool because they eat only veggies?"

"Well, partly." Sam admitted to his last question, "You, on the other hand, are cool the way you are. Did you know you look like a freak when your neck's long like that? When did you learn to stretch your body, by the way? I've never seen you do that before!"

"Oh, this?" Danny replied, stretching his arms out like tentacles, "It's a trick I just learned recently. I can't do all that much with it yet, but it might come in handy."

"So, how's about we catch that crazy cougar and get back to that 'date' of ours?" Sam asked.

"I can't believe I got so sidetracked!" Danny groaned in frustration, "I'm sorry, Sam!"

"I'm fine." she said, "It's just as enjoyable watching you battle!"

"That's a first..." Danny said while scratching the back of his head, "I'll go get the puss and we can be on our way."

Suddenly, the lion roared and leapt from the crater, as angry as ever.

Danny sighed, "Uh of, looks like the cat's outta the bag...OOOMPH!"

The lion bowled into him and pinned him on the ground, and turned its head sideways, about to bite his head off. He phased, and the ghost lion's head met pavement.

It stepped backwards a few times, then fell on its rump and whined. Danny quickly flipped back up to his feet, and stepped behind Sam as she readied the Fenton Thermos.

"In ya go, crazy carnivore!" Sam shouted, thrusting a silver cylinder forward. The lid popped open and a green spiral of energy flew ahead and snared the lion, which roared defiantly while being sucked in. When the last ghostly hair of the devil was inside, Sam snapped the lid shut, and it was done.

Danny shifted back to human, and held Sam's hand, "Nice catch. I don't think any old grannies want to adopt this kitty, though!"

"Yeah, he's kinda rough." Sam agreed, "So, what now? Do we return to your house and send him packing?"

"Naw, he can take a snooze in the back seat, Tonight, it's me, you and the town!"

"That's my Danny!" she squealed.

"I wonder how Tucker's doing." Danny wondered.

"He's a busy mayor, from what I hear. It's still hard to believe."

"He's a responsible dude, just what our town needs. With the three of us, this place couldn't be any safer!" Sam agreed silently with a nod of her head, and the twosome started the trek back to the car waiting for them in the abandoned parking lot.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"XJ9!"

"Yes?" Jenny replied, finishing up a few touches to her already super shiny appearance.

"XJ9! Are you finished preparing for the End-of Year Prom yet!?" Ms. Wakeman persisted.

"No, Mom!" Jenny sighed, "I can't just smear Crisco on and call it a day! I have to look good!"

"Hurry up XJ-"

"It's _JENNY_!" Jenny shouted in exasperation.

The cyan-colored robot girl took a cursory glance at the mirror in front of her, to make sure she looked the way she wanted to.

She looked at the metal dress that rested on her body, and said, "Cute little dress, check!" Next she twitched the single triangular blade that poked up from the top of her head, "Ponytail, check!"

She was also all polished up, and after rotating her body once she answered her mom.

"All ready now!" Jenny announced. A few seconds later, Ms. Wakeman peeked into the room. She was dressed in her usual sunflower yellow button-up coat and high heels with black pants.

The inventor looked at her 'daughter' through her enormous glasses a moment before speaking. "You look absolutely dashing, X-I mean, Jenny."

"Thanks, Mom!" Jenny smiled widely, "I feel wonderful! I'm kinda sorry to see my first year of school end, but it's been wonderful!"

"I've been meaning to ask..." Ms. Wakeman started saying quietly, "Who are you going to the dance with again?"

"Uh..." Jenny said, "Well, it's sort of a group thing with Brad and Sheldon..."

"Haven't those two made up their minds yet? Boys..." Jenny's mom muttered.

"Brad can't find anybody, big surprise, and Sheldon absolutely refuses to go with anybody else." Jenny explained.

"And what's Tuck going to be doing? He can't go." Ms. Wakeman said.

"He's going to stay home, I suppose." Jenny shrugged, "Brad's supposed to get a babysitter for him."

"I pity the unknown sitter already."

HONK HONK!

"That'd be Brad!" Jenny said, "I gotta go now, mom! Love you!"

"I love you too, Jenny!" Ms. Wakeman shouted after the robot as she bolted from the room. "I never thought she'd develop into such a character." She said to herself, "She's no robot inside, that's for sure."

Outside, Brad waited in a convertible parked on the curb. Sheldon was in the back seat, looking enviously at Brad, who's arm rested on the seat Jenny was soon to occupy.

"Brad! You finally got your driver's license!" Jenny said.

"Yep!" Brad affirmed with a bright smile. He smoothed his hair out while Jenny took her seat, and Sheldon sighed dramatically.

Jenny started chattering quickly. "So, how's everybody doing? I'm so glad testing is over!"

"Me too." Brad agreed, finished fixing his flaming orange hair. He adjusted the rose in his lapel, and then turned the keys to start the car up. "We haven't seen each other in a week, thanks to those tests! Now's the perfect time to chill out and have fun!"

"Those tests weren't so hard." Sheldon scoffed.

Suddenly, Tuck, Brad's little brother, popped up from the back seat next to Sheldon, causing everybody to jump. "I wanna dance too!"

"Tuck!" Brad shouted, "What'd I tell you about coming with us!?"

"But we couldn't find a babysitter, remember?" Tuck whined, "Besides, I can out dance you ANY day! Look at me, I look like a perfect gentleman!" His older brother looked into the rearview mirror, which displayed Tuck standing on the seta, dressed in shiny black shoes, a tux, a top hat, and even a little cane. "Yeah, you really look like a man." Brad rolled his eyes, his voice dripping sarcasm.

"You look fabulous, Jenny!" Tuck said, clinging to the back of his brother's seat.

"Thanks! Everybody looks good tonight." Jenny said, having also seen Sheldon's tux.

"ACHOO!"

"Bless you!"

"Thanks." Sheldon replied in a stuffy voice, "I'm allergic to flowers...I hope I don't make a fool of myself."

"This prom will go swell." Brad spoke confidently, "This will be one of the best nights of our life!"

"I hope so!" Jenny said, "I've been looking forward to this for forever!"

"I just hope those Krust Cousins don't show up." Sheldon said, shuddering at the thought.

"Ugh, me too."

Brad scowled while adjusting the rear-view mirror. "Don't count on it." He started the ignition, and they were off.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Unbeknownst to the heroes...In the dark sky above, a patch of stars above each area shuddered, and rotated a few degrees before completely disappearing from view.

Preoccupied by his or her business, nobody noticed the phenomenon. Soon, life was about to become incredibly interesting.

And dangerous.

Friends who have once fought evil together before will once again fight to preserve peace, and will be joined by new allies. How this will end remains to be seen...

To be Continued...


	2. It Starts

**A/N: I apologize if this story isn't exactly what you readers expected...**

**Ya see, I had a dilemma with which story section to place my tale in. It involved five different 'universes', I suppose you could say. I wanted to place it in an area where it would be most likely read. I understand it's hardly a Jimmy Neutron story, but please just bear with me. I hope I don't disappoint those of you that have decided to read this tale.**

-Chapter II-

It Starts

"So...Danny." Sam sighed.

"Yeah?"

"...What do you think you're going to do next?"

"I really don't know, Sam." Danny responded honestly, "I really don't know. I think I might actually be getting tired of fighting ghosts all the time. I just want to...relax..."

"Would you...Give up your powers?" Sam whispered.

"Are you asking me if I want to, or are you asking me to give them up?" Danny chuckled.

"I'm asking you if you want to give them up, of course! I'm asking what you think." Sam said.

"...I think...If you asked me to, I would. Give me a while, and I'd come to that same conclusion. I would like it more than anything to be able to just turn in my 'badge' and call it quits, and not have to worry about giant evil ghost lions terrorizing people.

"Believe me, I know how you feel. If I were you, I'd probably be done too."

"For the most part, I'm almost friends with all the ghosts in the ghost zone, Vlad Plasmius has completely fled this universe, and all that's left are the small fry. I wouldn't miss it at all."

"Friends?" Sam scoffed, "Skulker would give up his bounty hunting job for your head."

"I forgot about him." Danny laughed, "Yeah, he probably would. I guess some fans just wouldn't be able to take it if I left, heh heh!"

"Or, maybe Skulker would just settle for your boring human head." Sam smirked.

"But that's boring." Danny replied, "He'd force me to fight him as a ghost again, the nutcase. Sigh It would be nice to take a vacation from this."

"From hanging around me?" Sam joked, "What, am I old and lousy already?"

"Naw!" Danny smiled, "But seriously...I think I might just sneak back into my parent's lab...and ZAP!"

"Seriously!?" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah, a week or two couldn't POSSIBLY hurt, right?" Danny smiled widely, "C'mon, I've earned it haven't I?"

"Of course you have. If that's what you want to do, Danny, then...Dude, go for it!"

"Thanks, Sam...For understanding." Danny said with sincerity.

"No problem, Danny. I just want you to be happy."

"Would you be happy with it?"

"Boy, would I! You make a good lion tamer, but I don't want a circus ringleader for a boyfriend!"

"I don't think I'd like being a lion tamer either." Danny agreed, "Say, you still interested in going out to dinner tonight? I know it's getting late, but-" Sam quickly hushed him.

"Yes, Danny. My parent's won't kill me, they know I won't be doing anything stupid."

"Still, it might have to be kind of quick." Danny grimaced, "I wish my parents trusted me like that."

After that, they just drove on in silence, the road slithering away underneath them as they coasted on through the forest-lined road they were on.

Then, it happened.

It wasn't but just a few minutes after they finished speaking that there was a huge creaking noise, and the road completely turned upside down. The creaking sound turned to a deep, earthy roar as the ground crumbled and crunched. With reflexes like lightning, Danny shifted back into a ghost, seized Sam's petrified hand, and phased.

The car dropped out from under them into a chasm below, and fell into what looked like a shuddering bubble speckled with stars. A vortex formed around it, a spinning cyclone of debris ranging from chunks of road to uprooted trees.

"I've never seen anything like it!" Sam shouted over the roar of the wind.

"It's-it's some kind of black hole! It's sucking everything in!" Danny shouted, "Hold on tight! We're getting out of here!" Sam gripped his hand tighter, and with a swing Danny had her resting on his back. He flew off as fast as he possibly could, thankfully unaffected by flying debris as it passed through him and Sam.

Behind them, the starry dome shuddered and twisted as it consumed the space around it, and with an ear-splitting shriek of the wind it started expanding like rising bread in fast motion. Sam took a look back at the glossy surface of the strange bubble, and shouted back at Danny, "What the heck IS that thing!?"

"How should I know!?" Danny shouted back, "Ya know what, this stinks like a load of overtime to me!"

"I wouldn't be surprised!" Sam said.

"Sam? I'm going to need you to stay home. I have to investigate this." Danny spoke urgently.

"Can I do anything to help?" She asked.

"Just stay safe, I'll be back." Danny said.

He doubled his flight speed, and in a few minutes, Sam landed on her feet a couple of meters from her house.

"Don't worry!" Danny called from above, "I'll return soon!"

With that, he shot off into the sky, headed back towards the unknown catastrophe.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Things were calm in Dimmsdale. In fact, they could be called dim, as in unexciting.

Timmy was in front of his window, just aimlessly staring outside his window out into the night.

He had spent the rest of his Saturday patching up the house and being watched over by his evil babysitter, Vicky, who he would be seeing again tomorrow. It was turning out to be a really bad weekend.

"Thank heavens next week is my last week of school!" Timmy sighed sadly.

"Aw, cheer up, kiddo! We'll help fix the house while nobody's looking." Wanda said, trying to help Timmy feel better.

"Thanks, Wanda." Timmy said, "I don't know what I'd do without you two!"

"We're here for ya, Timmy!" Cosmo exclaimed in his usual upbeat mood, "That's what fairy godparents are for!"

"Well, I may as well get to sleep." Timmy yawned tiredly, "It's gonna be a long day tomorrow!" He plopped backwards onto his bed and snuggled into his covers, then said, "Good night, Cosmo and Wanda! See you in the morning!"

"Good night, Timmy." Wanda said, "Sweet dreams!"

Wanda flicked his bedside lamp off, and with a silent poof the two fairies turned back into fish and landed inside the fishbowl atop his dresser, leaving Timmy to sleep.

He tried closing his eyes and drifting off into unconsciousness, but for some reason he couldn't just sleep. He rolled over and looked back outside his window again, hoping that the twinkling stars would coax his brain to rest.

He watched them blink on and off like giant Christmas lights for a while, and just when he finally felt his eyelids starting to droop, some of the stars moved in a circle and blinked once in synchronization.

His brain didn't process the oddity, and was on its way to deep sleep when the whole ground protested with a shake. Timmy's eyes were closed still, but that soon changed when another, more fierce shake grabbed his attention.

"Huh?" He babbled.

"Whoa!" Cosmo shouted. Another quake shook Dimmsdale and slopped water everywhere from the fishbowl, sending Wanda and Cosmo hurtling into the air. They quickly morphed back into their fairy forms, just in time to catch Timmy as the ground bucked and sent him flying into the air as well.

"What's going on!?" Timmy yelled in a panic.

"I don't know!" Wanda responded, just as surprised and frightened as he was.

"The sky is falling!" Cosmo wailed, "The sky is falliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnng!"

Then came the roaring of the wind.

"Get down!" Timmy shouted, ducking in a hurry. Wanda and Cosmo clung to the floor next to him just as the shaking intensified. The whole house shook like it was riding on an avalanche, and the roof tore off and flew into the sky.

Up near the patch of stars that had vanished, there was a gigantic, rapidly expanding bubble that seemed to be sucking everything in. The surface of it was very reflective, and mirrored everything around it. It was virtually invisible against the dark night sky.

"Yikes!" Timmy exclaimed, "It's a black hole!!"

"I don't know what it is, but that's no black hole!" Wanda shouted, "We need to get out of here, now!"

"What about Mom and Dad!?" Timmy yelled. "Can you send them somewhere safe!?"

"How about Egypt?"

"They don't spea-Ok! That's good!" Timmy decided, "They'll be safe there!"

"Ok!" Cosmo said. He and Wanda quickly combined power, and with a poof Timmy's parents were instantly in Egypt.

"Send my friends there too, pretty please!?" Timmy asked.

"...Ok, fine." Wanda said, "After that, we have to leave! We need to see Jorgen after this!"

"Uh, with me or without me?" Timmy asked again.

"We'll have to drop you off somewhere!" Cosmo said.

"How about Jimmy's house?" Timmy said, "He'd understand! Oh, yeah! Can you dress me, too? It's kinda hard to do that if I'm about to be sucked up."

"Whew!" Wanda said, "Ok, Timmy, close your eyes. We'll have you at Jimmy's house in a jiffy! Wait for us!"

"I will!" Timmy shouted, closing his eyes. With a puff of smoke, Timmy, Wanda, and Cosmo disappeared from the room just as the house collapsed and swirled into the vortex above Dimmsdale.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Isn't this great, Brad?" Jenny asked delightedly as they glided across the dance floor to a waltz.

"Eh...It's ok." Brad said, "For some random reason I'd rather be eating a chocolate Easter bunny."

"You know those give you acne!" Jenny giggled.

"Eh, I don't care. They taste too good." Brad replied, holding his hand high and spinning Jenny like a top. "Be careful not to dig any holes! Vice Principle Razinski will beat the tar out of you."

"I'll have you know I used premium unleaded oil!" Jenny said.

"And what exactly is that supposed to do?" A snotty, smooth voice called out. "Is it make up? Who wants to smear gasoline all over their face?"

"Yeah!" Another equally snotty, but higher pitched voice said, "The only hot part about your fashion is when you catch on fire! Ha ha ha!"

The Crust cousins were joined in their laughter by a multitude of the 'popular' crowd.

Fluids ran up Jenny's insides, causing an embarrassed blush to shine on her cheeks.

"Ignore them." Brad sang, spinning the two of them around so that Jenny's back was to the crowd. "They're jealous that you don't have to try to look good." He whispered as encouragement. She stole a secretive smile, and got back to the dancing with a little bit more energy than before.

A little bit too much energy.

When it was Jenny's turn to give Brad a spin, she didn't pay enough attention to how much force she used. As a result, her dance partner shot away from her while spinning like a high speed top.

"WhoawhoawhoaWHOA!" Brad shouted. He sped across the dance floor, bouncing off of couples like a pinball, and knocking them completely over. After blowing half the crowd over, his momentum carried him over to the refreshment table where the Crust cousins were standing.

"No! Don't come this way!" Brit shrieked.

BAM!

He blew right past them and scattered them like bowling pins, and proceeded to crash right into the table with enough force to split it in half. The refreshments flew high into the air and rained down on the crowd near the crash site, and they all ran away screaming, covered in assorted pastries and fruit.

A platter of chocolates smacked Brad on the head, and the punchbowl landed on Tiff's head, soaking her sparkling dress and making it a red color.

"Ha ha!" Sheldon bawled with mirth, "You look like a bottle of sparkling cherry soda!"

"Hey!" Tuck shouted, trying to get attention back to his solo dancing, "Look at me! I'm still dancing!"

"Aren't you a second grader?" Don Prima asked curiously.

"Uh, no?" Tuck lied, "I'm a fantabulously short dwarf?"

"Oh, you must be an exchange student!"

"Yeah! I'm just in from Transylvania!"

"Interesting..."

Brad was still stuck in the rubble of what was left of the table, and the people started that were milling about started to disperse.

"Thanks for crashing the prom!" a random person shouted.

"Freak!"

Jenny didn't hear any more: she completely shut off auditory input and fled from the ballroom, a river of tears pouring from each of her eyes.

Brad was staring lovingly at the pile of chocolates in his lap, but Brit's whispering happened to bring him crashing back to planet earth.

"Good riddance, I say. Nobody's going to miss the weeping oilcan unless if they need a few spare car parts!"

Brad looked back at the chocolate, and shoved it aside. "I'll get back with you later, evil temptress. My friend needs me!" He ran past the stage where Tuck was still doing his wild dance routine, and almost ran into Sheldon, who was also running to cheer up Jenny.

"Careful, Brad!" Sheldon yelped, "I nearly had to sell my whole garage for this tux!"

He ignored his friend's frantic warnings, and dashed out of the side door of the building into the night. He had to stop and let his eyes adjust to the darkness before running anywhere. Once he could see, he and Sheldon wandered out among the school buildings, calling out for Jenny.

"Jenny!" Brad shouted the fifth time as he got to the end of the school parking lot. A couple hundred feet away he could hear Sheldon echoing his own call. He looked about for another place to search, when he had a brilliant idea.

"Hey!" Brad yelled, "Shell! Get over here a second!"

"Uh, ok! I'll be there in a bit!" Sheldon responded from across the parking lot. He took a minute to run across the sea of pavement, and was gasping for air by the time he reached the fiery haired teenager. "What?"

"Where would Jenny feel comfy if she was hurting and sad?" Brad asked simply.

"Uh...I dunno. Why are you asking me?" Sheldon asked, looking back at Bradley with a raised eyebrow. "You're the ladies' man! I thought you'd know!"

"C'mon! I think she might be in the school workshop! Ya know, automotive technology and all that?"

"Duh!" Sheldon said, slapping his head, "That's a good place to start! Why didn't I think of that?"

"'Cause you were too busy dreaming of comforting Jenny." Brad answered slyly.

"Hey!"

Just then, they heard some angry shouting, a thump, and some pained yelling. The two could see a small silhouette being thrown from the side door before they were shut completely to the night. A minute later, Tuck came into view, his tux soiled by food. There was a tomato stuck in his left eye socket.

"Ew, doesn't that hurt?" Brad asked, weirded out, "And where the heck did the tomato come from?"

"I don't know!" Tuck shouted despairingly as he pulled the veggie from his skull. Once it was out he made a show of splattering it on the pavement. "...So, what's your problem? I got discovered for being a second grader." Then, after another moment, he asked, "Where's Jenny?"

"She's probably somewhere nearby, sobbing her cooling system dry." Brad shrugged, "We were just about to start looking for her in the school garage."

"Heh heh, you rhymed!" Tuck giggled, "You sound like Dr. Seuss!"

"Do not!" Brad insisted, annoyed.

"Let's look for Jenny." Sheldon said, anxiously, "You know how she's a trouble magnet!"

"Who isn't these days?" Brad sighed, walking away. "Jenny! Come on out! JENNY!"

"Jenny!" Sheldon yelled.

"Quit wasting your time." Tuck said, rolling his eyes, "I heard her blubbering behind the stage!"

"Wait! You said she's behind the stage?" Brad asked, confused, "Why would she go there?"

"I don't know, maybe because she's a drama queen?" Tuck said, "Why are you asking me? I'm a flippin' 2nd grader! I don't know anything more about girls than you do!"

"Thanks, Tuck!" Brad said, running back to the building, closely followed by Sheldon, "Don't get yourself into any trouble!"

"As sure as my middle name is-Hey, what's my middle name again?" Tuck asked.

Brad was already out of hearing range of his brother, and still closing the distance. He ran along the outside wall of the building containing the ballroom, and when he reached the back he spotted a rear entrance. Upon reaching it a quick test proved the door was unlocked, and he dashed right in.

"Hey, wait a se-" Sheldon said, before the door whipped back and smacked him in the face. "YeeeeeeOWWWWWWCH! HOLY CRAP! I THINK I BUSTED MY NOSE!"

The rusty haired youth ignored his friend's pained shouting, and continued looking for Jenny. At the moment, a possible broken nose wasn't as important as a broken heart.

He frantically dashed about the backstage area, looking for any trace of Jenny, when his leg smacked against a metal tube and sent him flying into a box of costumes. It took a minute for Brad to escape the clutches of a pink dress, and when he finally jerked free he plucked the accompanying pink bra off his head and chucked it back into the box.

The metal tube he tripped on wasn't a tube at all, but Jenny's leg. Her damp eyes were closed, and the dead silence indicated she shut herself down.

"Ow, my nose..." Sheldon muttered, walking into view.

"Hey, Sheldon, watch out for-"

THWACK

"YEOW! MY SHIN!" Sheldon yelped, clutching his now bruised shin.

"I was gonna say watch out for Jenny's leg, but never mind." Brad said, "Help me start her back up."

"Oh, is she ok!?"

"As far as I can tell, she cried herself to sleep."

"Oh..." Sheldon whispered, "...I think she used her key."

"You mean she put a key in her ignition and turned it off?" Brad asked.

"Actually..." Sheldon said, looking at her neck with a shocked expression, "...Yes, that's exactly what she did, but she snapped the end off!"

"WHAT!?"

"She snapped the head off of the key!" Sheldon said, "If we even hope to turn her back on, I'm gonna need a wire!"

The two boys split up and frantically searched the stage area for a small metal wire, which after a bit they obtained by ripping it from a ratty old costume hat. Sheldon delicately looped the wire around the key bit, and removed it, after which he tried picking Jenny's lock.

Five minutes later, he was still at it, sweating with effort. "C'mon, Shell!" Brad said, "If anybody can do this, you can!"

"I know! I'm trying..." Sheldon gasped, "...Hey, wait! I might have it! Hold Jenny still...This is gonna get crazy..."

He carefully examined his handiwork, and after he silently approved of it he gave his makeshift lockpicker a twist, and Jenny's eyes fluttered open.

"...B-brad? Shell?" She asked weakly.

"Yeah, Jenny, it's us." Brad said.

"Jenny, are yo-"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Jenny's eyes screwed up tight, then slammed completely shut as thick streams of h2o ejected from her eyes, blasting the two boys back on their backs. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! NOBODY LIKES ME! I'M JUST A DANGEROUS FREAK! A FREAAAAAK! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

"Quiet, Jenny, or all of Tremorton's gonna hear you!" Brad whispered urgently into her ear. Her sorrow lowered around fifty decibels, but it was still loud. Sheldon helped to drag her outside, where Jenny threw herself face first to the pavement and covered her face.

"What do we do now?" Sheldon asked, nervous.

"I'll admit, I don't know all that much about the ladies..." Brad said, looking around the dark parkinglot to make sure they didn't have any spectators, "...But I do know that once they get like this, it's best to go with the flow."

"Yeah, if It doesn't wash us away!" Tuck yelled, running over into sight. "I see ya found Jenny. What the heck did ya do to her!?"

"It's what THEY did." Brad said, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder towards the ballroom.

"Oh."

They waited in awkward silence, over which Jenny finally seemed to start calming down. They waited for half an hour for her to settle down, after which she had a bad case of hiccups.

"I didn't know robots could get hiccups." Tuck said, impressed.

Jenny looked long and hard at the black, man made rock beneath their feet before replying. "...I'd...I'd give anything just to be a normal human." She sighed, her voice heavy with sorrow.

"Oh, c'mon, Jen!" Brad said, "You're the single most awesome person in all of Tremorton! You don't have to be made of flesh and bone to be human."

"D'you really think so?" Jenny sniffed.

"Anybody that looks at you in the right light should know that." Sheldon said, his eyes sparkling.

"Oooh...Don't do that." Tuck shuddered, "That's creepy."

"Jen, you need to learn not to care about what other people think." Brad said, "But you also have to learn a healthy balance. You have to learn not to listen to everybody."

"...H-how?"

"If you ever learn anything from me, Jen, I mean anything, "Brad said, "Then learn this: There ARE people that care for you, and there are people, like the Crust Cousins, that hate every nut and bolt of you. It's the people that care for you that you need to listen to. Ignore those Crust Cousins and their little gang, and you should be ok."

"...I just can't." Jenny suddenly sobbed, "Don't you see? I don't belong here! I'll never fit in anywhere! I'd give almost anything to be human! ANYTHING!"

"...C'mon, guys, let's get her home." Brad sighed sadly as Jenny dissolved into inconsolable tears. Sheldon grabbed Jenny's legs while Brad looped his arms around her shoulders, and together they carried her back to Brad's convertible. Tuck opened the rear door and strapped Jenny to the car seat while the guys got into the front. With a quick kick of the ignition, the convertible shot off down the road, back to the Wakeman household.

"...You know what I think?" Sheldon asked, looking blankly outside the passenger window.

"What?" Brad replied.

"Ms. Wakeman's gonna wig out."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nothing was out of the ordinary for Spongebob when he started walking home that night.

That is, until he was about halfway there.

He was humming to himself, spinning his spatula like a fan blade, when the city's storm sirens screamed into the darkness. Above the din, the weather forecaster's voice could be heard on the city's speaker system.

"Warning! A whirlpool has been detected near Bikini Bottom! Grab your wives and children, get inside your storm shelters, or RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIIIIIIIFE!"

"Whirlpool!?" Spongebob screamed, "OH NO! I HAVE TO SAVE GARY!" He ran down the road as fast as he could, and by the time he reached his house he could already feel the pull of the whirlpool as it crept towards the city. He jumped inside his house and slammed the door shut, and started calling for his pet snail frantically.

"Meow!" Gary squeaked from underneath the sofa.

"Gary!" Spongebob shouted, relieved. He dived under the sofa, and ended up right next to Gary. "Gary! Gary! There's a Whirlpool coming! We have to find shelter!"

"Meow?" Gary asked, looking frightened.

By now, the whole house was shaking and shuddering, and the water outside roared against the house. "Oh no! We're gonna die!" Spongebob wailed.

"Meow!" Gary said.

"We're in the safest place in the house?" Spongebob asked, "Oh, I guess we are! We might be ok then!"

Outside, the undersea equivalent of a tornado raged. A minute of the storm tore Spongebob's house off of its foundation, and it swirled about until it suddenly vanished. Spongebob peeked out from underneath his sofa, and witnessed the odd occurrence.

"Huh!? Where's the whirlpool!?" He asked, surprised.

"MEOW!?" Gary screamed.

Upon a closer look...they could see what looked like a barely visible bubble expanding about a mile out from the city. It rapidly spread outwards, and the second the bubble touched the ground, it started slurping up the ocean bed as well.

"HOLY SEA COW!" Spongebob exclaimed, "That's no whirlpool!" He tightened his grip on the sandy floor underneath his sofa, and as the bubble expanded the pull of the current only grew.

The duo could only watch in horror as the bubble continued to expand. Suddenly, the bubble stopped growing, and turned a dark blackish purple color and sprouted little spots of blue light. The bubble then started rotating in place, picking up speed until the whole surface had the appearance of shining blue steel. Then, the bubble started shrinking faster and faster while spinning, creating a real whirlpool that sucked in sand and debris around the shining bubble. The second the bubble vanished, so did the whirlpool. A cloud of sand settled outwards like a curtain, settling silently on the ground. It was followed by a hailstorm of rocks kicked up the by newly deceased whirlpool, and all was deathly quiet in Bikini Bottom.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jimmy Neutron was busy cleaning up his lab when there was a poof of magic above his head.

"What the...?" Jimmy had enough time to say before Timmy Turner landed on his head, knocking the two of them to the floor.

"Jimmy!" Timmy yelled, instantly jumping up to his feet and dancing anxiously.

"What the heck are you dropping out of the air on my head for?" Jimmy asked, rubbing his big head. "Did something happen?"

"Did something happen!?" Timmy shrieked, "A blackhole came outta nowhere and ate Dimmsdale!"

"WHAT!?" Jimmy shouted in shock, "Is everybody ok?!"

"Cosmo and Wanda are talking to Jorgen Von Strangle, ya know, getting orders from their superior and all that blah. But look! The point is, I need help!" Timmy said, grabbing the boy genius by his lab coat and shaking him silly. Jimmy slapped his friend's hands away, and straightened his coat.

"Ok, I'm more than willing to help out, Timmy, but I can't do anything if you shake my brain loose!" Jimmy said.

"Heh, sorry." Timmy apologized.

"Could you call Carl and Sheen at the Candy Café for me?" Jimmy asked, "I was gonna meet them earlier, but now we're going to need their help!"

"What are you going to do?" Timmy replied, catching a cell phone that Jimmy tossed to him.

"I'm going to finish Goddard's weapon system upgrade." Jimmy said, "I have a feeling this isn't the only attack that's going to happen. We need to be prepared! Do you have any weapon preferences?"

"Uh...I don't really care!" Timmy said, "What's the number?"

"Here." Jimmy handed him a piece of paper, then jumped onto his computer chair and started putting the finishing touches on his project. Timmy dialed the number as fast as he could, and when it was finished, he put the device up to his head.

When the café owner on the other end picked up the phone, Timmy got straight to business, "Ok, chuck! This is Timmy Turner! Jimmy Neutron's friend? Yeah, that's right. Look, we need Carl and Sheen to come back to Jimmy's lab. We have a problem, and we need their help! Could you send them over? Thanks, man! Good luck with the bizz. Yeah, see ya. Bye." He slapped the phone down on a table, and stepped up to Jimmy.

"Almost finished?" Timmy asked.

"Just finished." Jimmy responded, "Did the call go well?"

"Carl and Sheen are on their way!" Timmy saluted, "Go ahead and get Goddard started up, I'll go let the guys in."

"Thanks, Timmy!" Jimmy called out, "I appreciate you warning me."

"No problem, Jimmy, it's what friends are for." Timmy said before the lift carried him out of the laboratory.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey, aren't you driving kinda fast?" Sheldon asked nervously.

"Yeah, maybe I AM driving kinda fast." Brad replied, "I just want to get this nightmare over with." At the word 'nightmare', Jenny's already prolonged crying episode doubled in loudness. Tuck's eyes started crossing, the noise was so loud. He shook his head and slapped himself a few times, then clamped his hands over his ears.

"Just get home already, Brad!" Tuck yelled, "I'm never going to another dance again!"

While they were driving down the road, there was an ominous creaking noise.

"What was that!?" Sheldon whispered.

"I have no clue." Brad answered, "Jen! JEN! There's something weird happening SNAP OUTTA IT!"

Tuck, who was the only one with his eyes on the road now, suddenly shrieked, "LOOK OUT!"

The four of them suddenly froze, and looked on in horror as a bubble appeared out of nowhere in front of them. The very space around the bubble started caving inward, and the ground and nearby air were sucked into the unknown entity.

Four voices screamed above the increasing roar of wind, and were snuffed the instant the car passed through the curtain of the unknown.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

To Be Continued...


	3. Encounter

**-Chapter III-**

**-Encounter-**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Danny didn't know what he was expecting when he flew back to the weird bubble's location, but he reached the site just in time to see the vortex swirl down to virtual nothingness and disappear with a gasp of air.

He walked up to the edge of the giant crater, which looked to be roughly the size of a football field, and looked in. He could see nothing but brown earth and rock, all of it worn completely...smooth!?

"I have GOT to get a better look at this." Danny said to himself, jumping right in. He expected normal footing, and but was even more surprised when he slipped on the glassy-smooth dirt. He skidded down the slope, and finally lost all of his momentum when he was near the center of the pit. "So much for a smooth landing." He sighed as he dusted himself off. Once he was finished, a cursory glance around the area told him the same thing as when he was standing on the edge, looking in. "Sheesh. There really IS nothing left here...but a glassy bowl. Probably some idiot alien's idea of art..."

He was about to turn away and fly back home, when he sensed a presence behind him. He whirled around to confront the entity, and found nothing.

"I must be getting paranoid." Danny laughed weakly, "Yeah, I'm just getting-" He repeated, but was cut off when he bumped right into a solid black figure. He landed back on his butt with as much grace as an elephant dancing on one leg, and looked up into the face of his new acquaintance.

Danny's 'Acquaintance' stood eight feet in height, and towered over the 14-year old ghost boy, but that wasn't the least of it. The creature's body was completely black, as colorless as deep space. It had no head, but a massive torso with accompanying arms the size of oak tree trunks, and flat stumpy legs. Even though its body was decorated with odd crystal-like protrusions that emitted an eerie blue light, Danny's gaze was locked with the single massive eye that looked at him from between the creature's pectoral muscles. The eye in question was as large as a beach ball, and nowhere near as friendly looking.

"Uh...Hey there!" Danny said, smiling and trying hard to sound cheerful, "My name's Danny Phantom! Welcome to planet Ear-" He was cut off by a massive punch to his face, which sent him flying back at absurd speeds. He phased before he could splatter on anything, and flew back towards the mysterious being, flying twice as fast as before. He phased again and touched ground as a solid ghost.

"I think I speak for the majority of earthlings here, when I say...YOU'RE NOT WELCOME!" Danny bellowed, charging the alien juggernaut straight on.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Spongebob was having a similar turn of events. He watched as the last of the 'whirlpool' faded away into nothing, and once the sea was calm again, Spongebob ventured out from underneath his sofa.

"You stay here, Gary." Spongebob ordered his pet snail, "I'm gonna check things out." _Man, I wish Sandy were here._ He thought nervously. Any further thoughts were interrupted when Patrick ran by, screaming his head off. Spongebob ran after him, and he seemed to be headed towards the crater...

"Hey, PATRIIIIIIIIICK!" Spongebob shouted, flailing his arms as he ran, "STOOOOOOOOOP!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!" Patrick continued screaming. He screamed until he was out of breath, then inhaled deeply and continued the vocal onslaught. He was cut short when he tripped and fell flat on his face, which allowed the yellow sponge to catch up to him. Patrick heaved himself back up and continued running around and screaming, slowly making his way closer and closer to where the space bubble was last seen.

He finally reached the edge, only to lose his balance and slip down the glassy slope. Spongebob, fearing for his friend's safety, jumped in after him.

He couldn't resist letting loose one whoop of excitement before reaching the bottom, but when he got there he was all business. "Now, now, Patrick! What have I told you about running and falling down gigantic, random craters?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Uh, to not to?" Patrick answered after a space of ten seconds.

"Exactly!" Spongebob said, "...Isn't this cool!? I wonder what this is all about?"

Patrick fell over on his back and rolled over to lick the glassy ground while his slightly more intelligent friend walked about, looking for anything odd...

Patrick's bloodcurdling scream suddenly rent the air. "SPONGEBOB! HEEEAAAAAAALP!"

"Oh, don't be silly, Patrick!" Spongebob said in an unbelieving tone. "There is nothing down here!"

"BIG SCARY BLACK MONSTER! HEEEEEEAAAAAAAALP!"

"I don't see any monsters-" Spongebob said as he turned around, but when he saw the giant black juggernaut hunched over his best friend, the words died in his mouth and flew towards heaven as fast as they could, screaming in a high-pitched voice...

He didn't even realize he was screaming until the monster fixed him with a malevolent stare, at which he went dead silent and looked back. It lost interest in the pink starfish and kicked him aside, after which he continued screaming like an idiot. The black beast took slow, earth-shaking steps toward him, each step making his heart leap into his throat, until it finally caught there and choked him. He fell backwards and started scooting away in terror...and after he crawled back far enough he started sliding down the slippery sides of the crater, bringing him back to where the monster waited for him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The second the car crashed through the starry bubble, the first sensation Brad felt was intense, crippling pain.

He screamed as it felt like he was crumpled up into a ball and then violently stretched to the point where every atom of his body protested in pain, and then just as suddenly as it began, he felt himself falling from the air. He opened his teary eyes to see that he was indeed falling through the air...from about a hundred feet up in the air.

Brad screamed again, except in complete terror. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

He flailed his arms about like a windmill, trying vainly to slow his rapid descent, which was mercifully halted by a tree...His tux caught on one of the lower branches and ripped down his spine, leaving him with a split shirt. The ripping took away all of his momentum, and he landed with a soft thud face-first in soft grass.

"SWEET RELIEF!" Brad yelled, jumping up to his feet. He quickly ducked down on his knees and kissed the ground harder than any girl he'd ever kissed, and after he felt a little more relaxed, he suddenly remembered that there was supposed to be _three_ other people with him.

_And for that matter, where the heck am I!? _He thought wildly. He cupped his hands over his mouth, and yelled as loud as he could.

"SHELDON! TUCK! JENNY!? ARE ANY OF YOU HERE!?"

"Shut up, I'm right behind you." Sheldon spoke. Brad whirled around and faced the pimply youth, and hugged him hard on impulse, "WE'RE ALIVE!" Brad shouted.

"YEOW!" Sheldon gasped, pulling away, "I can hear fine! No need to yell in my ears...As far as I can tell, Tuck's nowhere near here and Je-JENNY! O-OH NO! WHAT DO WE DO!? WHAT DO WE DO!?"

"Chilllax..." Brad said, desperately trying to calm his companion down, "...Something tells me we ain't in Tremorton, Ohio anymore, Shell..."

"...Now that you mention it...You're exactly right." Sheldon said, shuddering from a sudden spell of nervousness, "Where the heck are we?"

"How should I know?" Brad's brother suddenly asked, "Now, are you going to get me down or do I have to hang here like laundry all night!?"

"Thank goodness you're ok!" Brad yelled jubilantly, plucking his younger brother off the tree like a ripe fruit. "That's convenient! We all landed in the same place!"

"Uh, hellooo?" Sheldon raised his voice, "Problem! I don't see Jenny ANYWHERE!"

"...Uh oh." Brad said, "We're completely stranded and helpless without her! What do we do?"

"Weeeell..." Tuck said, "For starters, let's try asking around to find out where we are. Then we can ask them if they've seen a CRAZY BLUE ROBOT RUNNING AROUND!"

"Jenny's not crazy!" Sheldon protested.

"You know what?" Brad suddenly said, "We should probably lay low...If this is the Cluster's doing, we don't want to get anybody involved. We have to look for Jen ourselves!"

"C-Cluster?" Tuck asked, suddenly petrified. He ran towards his brother and grabbed the back of his pants leg, the safest available place he could see.

"Jenny better be ok!" Sheldon moaned, "Man, have we ever gotten ourselves into a mess!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Timmy was standing guard outside Jimmy's lab, when he heard a scream similar to the screech of a jet engine. It started out really quiet, but it quickly jumped to as loud as said jet engine.

Not knowing what else to do in case it was a missile attack, Timmy threw himself flat on the lawn with a shout, but still managed to catch sight of a glowing laser-blue meteor shooting overhead. It crashed with a terrific BOOM that scared him silly, and hastened his decision to investigate.

"What was That!?" Timmy asked himself as he got back up, "I'm glad that wasn't a missile...Could it have been an alien!?" Hurrying over to the fence that separated Jimmy's house from Cindy's, (_Oooh, Cindy! Gotta say hey when I get the chance._ Timmy thought.) He looked over into her yard and witnessed the destruction first hand.

Well, the most obvious thing was, her pool was a wet crater now. Everything else was shaken up, and Timmy didn't realize how much adrenaline was in his body when the water flashed with a streak of lightning. He almost jumped out of his skin in surprise, and fell over on his back, his heart hammering away at his ribcage like a jackhammer.

From the ground, he could hear the sound of a door opening and slamming shut, and then an angry yell pierced into the darkness.

"SPEWTRON!" Cindy bellowed, "IS THIS ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR STUPID EXPERIMENTS!? YOU DESTROYED MY POOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!"

Timmy's head popped up above the edge of the fence again, and Cindy instantly brightened up. "Helloooo, Cindy!" Timmy greeted her.

"You're back!" Cindy exclaimed, "...Hey, Wait a minute! Are you in cahoots with Mount Rushmore-for-a-head again!?"

"Yeah, I suppose you could say that." Timmy replied, looking away, "...But it's not what you think!"

"Then tell me: What the heck happened to my pool!?" Cindy wailed, "I was going to sunbathe tomorrow, what with it being summer and all!"

Before answering her question, Timmy shrugged hopelessly, "I'm in the dark just as much as you are, Cindy. Whatever this is, Jimmy didn't do it! He's been messing around with Goddard all day, I know it because I was down there with him for a bit!"

"...I'll take your word for it." Cindy sighed, looking a tad bit peeved, "Go and get Jimmy, then. We're going to get to the bottom of this."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Danny's punch landed right on the monster's eye with enough force to send it skidding backwards, but it quickly got back up with more agility than its girth suggested.

"This'll be interesting." Danny said, right eyebrow raised, "Ladies and GENTLEMEN! Welcome to the first intergalactic FRIDAY NIGHT WRESTLING MATCH!"

The monster didn't reply to Danny's random joke, and ran back towards him. He cart wheeled out of the way of the lumbering attack and fired a beam of ghost energy at the devil, which slightly knocked it off balance. It was quick to turn back around, and then it crouched and jumped into the air, disappearing into the starry sky in no time at all.

Danny tried to dodge the incoming attack, and had to resort to phasing again when the monster came down, arms out like a giant hammer. The impact was extremely hard, and it shook the whole crater and the bit of forest around it. He flew back in, still phased, and wound up another punch. The monster easily sidestepped him, causing Danny to lose control of his flight and spin away. He could sense a massive buildup of weird energy behind him, and just barely flew out of the way before the monster fired a large black beam of energy from its pupil. The beam finally caught up with him, and he managed to block it by throwing his hands out and crafting a barrier of ghost energy. Since there was nothing to brace himself against, the beam blasted him out further into the sky.

Danny was even more surprised when the monster jumped after him and flew!

"Great, just what I needed!" Danny said, "A giant flying flea!"

The black monster slammed into him and sent him spinning away again, and charged up another beam. Danny recovered his senses and twisted and weaved around the laser as it chased him, working his way back toward his target. He got right up in its face and landed a flurry on punches on its eye, then knocked it away with a powerful roundhouse kick. It was the monster's turn to spin away, but Danny still didn't let up. He flew as fast as he could towards the ground, and when he was under the monster he shot straight up and power punched it hard. The blow sent it flying straight up, and then Danny took his time charging up a massive laser. Once he was finished, he thrust out both of his hands and fired a gigantic ball of ghostly plasma.

It collided with the intended target and erupted into a massive shockwave of ghostly energy, and lit up the sky like a green aurora. After the light faded, Danny couldn't see a trace of the monster.

"Heh...Was that all it had?" Danny scoffed, "This might not be so hard after all."

He turned to fly back home, but the second he heard the whistling noise it was too late. A giant black fist slammed into his spine like a mace and completely knocked the wind out of him. Danny's body turned into an air-to-ground missile, and crashed into the crater where he encountered the black monster. A few seconds after landing in a twisted heap of pain, he lost his focus and phased back into a normal human, and dropped unconscious and unfeeling.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ah...Ah...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" Spongebob screamed. He dived to the side as a massive black fist came crashing down, reducing the glassy ground where Spongebob was moments ago to dust.

He ran away for all of five seconds before screeching to a halt. "Hold on a second!" Spongebob declared, "I'm a HERO! I've fought evil before! I can take this creep!"

He turned and faced the black monster again, standing his ground with what he believed to be a tough-guy look. The monster charged again, and Spongebob leapt into the air with a yodel, and karate-chopped it in the spot where its head should have been.

His arm disintegrated into yellow dust, and he dropped to the ground with a shout of pain, "Ow! You're hard, you know that?" The monster punted him away and quickly lost interest in him, instead going towards Patrick who lay on the ground, still shouting for help.

Thinking quickly, Spongebob pulled out his bubble soap and a ring, and blew a bubble...

Patrick screamed louder the closer the monster got, and when it was ten steps away he shut his eyes and cowered.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

There was a massive explosion of bubbles, and the monster flew overhead and crashed face first into the ground. Patrick took a peek, and saw Spongebob blowing another bubble in the shape of a bomb. Spongebob threw it with all of his might, and the bubble drifted over to the monster and exploded, blasting it even farther away.

"Oh yeah!" Spongebob said, "Take this!" He ran over and jumped his friend like a hurdle, and kicked the monster in the eye. It stumbled over backwards and fell down, then Spongebob jumped above it and started stomping on its eyelid.

Patrick jumped to his feet, and shouted bravely, "I'll help ya, Spongebob! YAAAAAAAHHH!!" He started running for the two figures, but one trip was all he needed to mess it up...

He bowled into Spongebob and knocked him off the top of the monster, which then got to its feet and stomped Patrick into pancake batter.

"Owww..." Patrick moaned.

"Patrick!" Spongebob called, worried, "Hang in there!"

"I ain't going nowhere." Patrick said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Upon reentering the lab, Timmy frantically called for Jimmy.

"Jimmy! Jimmy!" Timmy shouted, jumping up and down and flailing his limbs.

"What is it?" Jimmy asked, eyebrows raised in surprise, "I thought I told you to-"

"There was this meteor, and it crashed in Cindy's pool!" Timmy said. "It was really bright blue!"

"D'oh!" Jimmy blurted, "I knew I should have waited on the upgrades...I had to shut down all of my monitors, so there was no way we would have seen it coming! Did you see anything like it when the blackhole attacked your town?"

"Uh...No." Timmy said, "All I saw was the bright flash, and then BOOOM!!" Timmy jumped into the air and spread out his arms when he said boom, as if to make his point. "I didn't see where it came from."

_Why'd it have to land in CINDY'S pool, of all places?_ Jimmy thought, shaking his head. "C'mon, let's go up and get a look. You go on ahead, I'll be up in a minute with Goddard."

"I sure hope he can fight, if it comes to it!" Timmy said, "Ok, you better hurry!"

"I will!" assured Jimmy. When Timmy left the room, Jimmy quickly re-occupied his chair by the computer, and with a few commands the airlock containing Goddard hissed as it was unsealed, and the boy genius entered the room to reboot his robot dog.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Spongebob and Patrick did all they could to hold the black monster off, but it just wasn't enough.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Spongebob screamed, running as fast as he could.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Patrick yelled in unison. The two friends ran towards the monster as fast as they could, prepared to do a double body crush. Just when they both lunged, the monster flipped out of the way, leaving them both to collide into each other. They fell on their backs looking up into the sky, and the monster jumped back over to them to attack. Patrick rolled away like a log while Spongebob somersaulted backwards, just in time to avoid being smashed flat. The resulting shockwave tossed Patrick into the air, where he was blasted down by a black ray.

"NO! PATRIIIIIIIIIIICK!" Spongebob yelled. His friend hit the dirt, comically burnt black.

"Ow." Patrick moaned, getting back up, "I feel deep fried!" The monster jumped towards him again while winding up a punch, but the starfish tripped and went right under the swing. Spongebob brandished his spatula like a sword and ran towards his foe, ululating the whole way. The weird noises garnered the attention of the beast, putting him in position for Spongebob's plan.

"Taaaaaaaaaake THIS!" Spongebob shouted. He slapped the monster's eyeball with the spatula, creating a huge, wet smacking noise. The beast roared in pain and stumbled backwards, where it tripped over Patrick and rolled over on its face.

"Huzzah!" Patrick exclaimed.

"We did it!" Spongebob cheered, giving his pudgy pal a high-five, or what amounted to one. They were so busy dancing and laughing it up, they didn't notice the monster silently get back up and charged for a last attack...

It was already too late when Spongebob looked over his shoulder and saw it. He and Patrick had just enough time to scream all of the water out of their lungs when a gigantic black ray engulfed them, and spat them out unconscious.

With its dirty work done for the moment, the monster turned to leave, and vanished in a swirl of space-distorting darkness.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was a dark and starry night...

That much could be seen, obviously.

"...Retroville." Brad read aloud from a large sign. He was standing in front of one of the entrances to the Retroville suburbs. "Well, this sure ain't Tremorton, lemme tell you!"

"Retroville!?" Tuck exclaimed, "You mean to tell me we're millions 'an millions of miles from home!? And I never got to say goodbye to mommy! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Brad's little brother wailed.

"Don't be stupid." Brad said, dismissing his brother with a wave of his hand, "We're still in America, you can tell by the scenery here, but I doubt we're anywhere near Ohio. It's too warm."

"So..." Sheldon said, looking up into the sky with a vacant expression, "That means we're...Not close to home."

"Duh."

"What happened to the car?" Sheldon suddenly asked.

"Y'know, that's the best question that I've heard all night!" Brad said. He froze, and the color drained from his face, "...My Dad's gonna kill me."

"I'LL say." Tuck said, assuming his usual tone of voice.

"I never heard of Retroville." Sheldon said, interrupting the feud that was about to flame up between the two siblings. "To be flat-out honest, I can't tell you where we are!"

"If we find Jenny, she'll be able to help us." Brad said, completely convinced, "All she has to do is fly into the stratosphere, and Pow! We know where we are."

"So, let's go find her!" Tuck said, "What are we waiting for?"

"For you to shut up." Brad muttered, so only Sheldon could hear. The gangly mechanic struggled to contain his laughter, a futile effort.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Tuck asked innocently as the two walked down the sidewalk into the jungle of houses, laughing uproariously. "Hey! Wait for meeeeeee!!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It only took a few moments for Jimmy to exit his lab, with his trusty mechanical canine Goddard by his side. He stepped outside of the wooden clubhouse in his back yard and quietly closed the door behind him, careful not to make any loud noises...

_If my parents catch me up this late, they'll drain my brain for sure, that is, if they get a hold of my Brain Drain 3000..._ Jimmy thought to himself. He tip-toed his way over to the fence that separated his yard from Cindy's, and peeked over to see Timmy and Cindy conversing quietly with one another.

"Oh, there's Pee-yewtron now." Cindy huffed, rolling her eyes, "What were you waiting for anyways?"

"In case you didn't notice, _Cindy_, I was working on my pet here." Jimmy said, annoyed, "It's not my fault some meteor decided to eat your pool!"

"It isn't?" Cindy asked, feigning surprise, "I don't know, maybe I thought you came up with another useless invention that makes meteors fall!"

"If I wanted to waste my time making such a thing..." Jimmy said, "Your pool would hardly be my first target." _What's HER problem?_

"...Yeah, well, that's wonderful, Nerd-tron!" Cindy shouted, "Now, do you mind telling me what _this _is, then?"

"Let's find out then." Jimmy answered, unable to disguise his enthusiasm. Whatever landed in Cindy's pool, it was glowing...and giving off massive amounts of energy! He struggled to climb up the fence, but after two tries he quit climbing. "Help a poor boy up, will ya buddy?" Jimmy asked his dog.

Goddard barked, and walked up to the fence backwards. "Thanks, boy." Jimmy said, petting Goddard on the head, "Up we go!" Goddard then extended his legs after Jimmy stepped up on his back, and the canine's body went up until its his back was level with the fence. Jimmy then vaulted over, quickly followed by his dog, who flew over.

"Now that Jimmy's over...How do we get the dang thing outta my pool?" Cindy asked.

"I dunno, Cindy, looks kinda dangerous to me." Timmy said, eying the electric blue glow at the bottom of the watery crater.

"Goddard, run a metallurgic scan, and see if you can pick up any known elements." Jimmy instructed. Goddard complied by opening up a hatch on his back and revealing an array of sensors, which he then aimed at the pool. While Goddard did his work, Jimmy turned back to his two friends, all business.

"Now, I've already asked Timmy this, but Cindy, did you see what direction the meteor came from?" Jimmy asked, serious.

"No!" Cindy said, "I was sitting in bed, sleeping, duh! It's only one in the morning!"

"Ok..." Jimmy said, looking around while thinking of another question to ask, "...What was the first thing you noticed about the meteor, once you found it?"

"...You're wasting your time." Cindy said, her mouth curved in a full-on smirk, "All I know is it came from space, it's glowing, its full of lightning, and my pool's destroyed. Happy?"

Jimmy frowned, but didn't reply. The elementary students stood on the lawn for awhile while Goddard ran his diagnostics. Timmy kept looking up at the starry sky with anxious glances, while Jimmy and Cindy did everything in their power to avoid looking at each other.

Suddenly, Goddard whined, and nudged Jimmy's leg. "What is it, boy?" Jimmy asked, "What is it?" Goddard responded by raising his head and opening the panel his neck was connected to, revealing a tv screen usually used for displaying recorded footage, or communication. The image Goddard chose to show them was the blue glow, a very un-clear image at that.

"...It's shiny." Timmy said, sounding bored, "What's so big about it?"

"Shush." Jimmy said, holding up his hand, "Can't you see? He's removing layers of interference...Is that...?" They could only look in wonder as the image came into focus, at first a dull blue glow, but as the image continued to be rendered clearer and clearer, it changed from a simple light to a humanoid shape, then to a sharp image of a cyan colored robot.

A six foot robotic girl in a dress, with a pony-tail. And a massive rip in her side, from which the blue glow issued.

"...So, you're telling me a robot dropped in from outer space and took a swim in my backyard?" Cindy asked, unbelieving, "Are you _SURE_ you didn't do this, Spew-tron?"

"_WHAT!?_" Jimmy exclaimed, furious, "You think I'd go and make a big robot girl? When I-Dang it! We're still in _ELEMENTARY SCHOOL_, for Isaac Newton's sake! This robot looks like it's...well, built like a teenager, for all I know!"

"She does look pretty, I guess." Timmy said, looking at the image while stroking his chin, "But I do see where Jimmy here is coming from. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was...dressed for a prom?"

"Prom?" Cindy laughed, "Prom? A robot going to a prom? Did something hit me in the head? I think I'm going insane."

"It'd be quieter around here if they locked you up in the nut house downtown." Jimmy said idly, "So, you don't mind if I take this robot down to my lab?"

"Uh..." Cindy looked at a loss for words, but then the evilest smile crept onto her face, "Oh..._suuuuure._ You can have the robot."

"...Really?" Jimmy asked warily.

"On one condition." Cindy said, "Girls gotta stick together, and somehow it doesn't seem right that this girl robot be taken down into a _boy's_ laboratory, alone. You can have her if you let me in."

"WHAT!?" Jimmy shrieked, "No!"

"Then no robot." Cindy said, simply, "It can rust right here, I'll have it shipped off to some research facility tomorrow, and you'll get nothing-"

"Fine." Jimmy huffed, "Fine. Come right on in. But if you touch _one_ thing, you're out."

"Deal." Cindy said, holding her hand out for a shake. After holding it there for a second, she pulled it back. "Ya know what? Keep your cooties to yourself."

"So now I'm the one with cooties?" Jimmy asked sarcastically, "Ok, one problem."

"What's that?" Cindy asked.

"This." Jimmy said. He grabbed a bug out of the air near his face, and dropped it into the pool. The second the bug touched the water it was burnt to ash by a spark of electricity. "The water's charged with lightning. One touch...and BZZZZZT!"

"That's your problem." Cindy said, crossing her arms and smirking once more.

_That's two problems I can think of._ Jimmy thought despairingly as he walked away, also contemplating a way to retrieve the robot from the water without getting electrocuted. _This is going to be one long night._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**To Be Continued...**_


	4. Convergence

**-Chapter IV-**

**-Convergence-**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"...Unnnnnnh..." Danny moaned. His eyes fluttered open weakly, and instantly registered the burning sunlight of mid-day. "Oh, Snap!" He yelped, "I lay out here all night! But what...Oh, nuts." Danny sighed, remembering the cause.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_He turned to fly back home, but the second he heard the whistling noise it was too late. A giant black fist slammed into his spine like a mace and completely knocked the wind out of him. Danny's body turned into an air-to-ground missile, and crashed into the crater where he encountered the black monster. A few seconds after landing in a twisted heap of pain, he lost his focus and phased back into a normal human, and dropped unconscious and unfeeling._

_-END FLASHBACK-_

"Aw, jeez, my parents are gonna kill me." Danny moaned, shifting back into a ghost and preparing to fly home, "Hero or no hero, I still have a curfew...Man, what IS it with these monsters anyways!?" He shouted into the sky before jetting off.

_I'm going to have to get the help of my old acquaintances._ He thought as he soared through the sky.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Patrick!" Spongebob yelled, shaking his friend, "Patrick! Wake up!"

"Heh, I'm awake, Spongebob!" Patrick said, "Hey, what's the burning smell?"

"Patrick, you don't have a nose, _remember_?"

"Oh, yeah, that's right." Patrick guffawed, "But the smell's us, right?" He asked, holding up his charred, stubby arms as confirmation.

"Yes, the smell's us. I wonder what the heck that thing was!" Spongebob said, "I mean, we were battling it and giving it our all, but no matter what we did, we didn't even scratch it!"

"He he, hey, Spongebob!" Patrick said, "'Member that one time we went to Volcano Island and met those other people?"

"...Yes."

"Why don't we go and pay them a visit?" Patrick asked, throwing his arms out to the sides in excitement, "Maybe they can help us!"

"You know, you just might be right!" Spongebob said, "I still have that communicator from when Me, Danny, Timmy, and Jimmy teamed up to stop our nemesises from taking over the world. I might be able to contact Jimmy with it, if it still works."

"Shwell." Patrick slurred, "Lemme know when you find it. I'm gonna go sleep this off. See ya later, Spongebob!" He then stumbled off towards his house, and once he reached it he flipped his rock up like it was on a hinge, and jumped under it. It thudded back into place, leaving Spongebob alone with his thoughts.

_Ok...Now where did I put that transmitter?_ Spongebob asked himself as he walked home.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"How's the operation going?" Timmy asked.

They were sitting in Jimmy's lab again, but this time the unknown robot was in the hospital-esque room where Goddard spent the night uploading his upgrades and getting his sub-atomic structure re-arranged. Jimmy and Cindy were clothed in doctor's scrubs and wearing little white filters across their mouths, just in case the robot was contaminated...

"Uh, what operation?" Jimmy asked.

"Dude, you've got a big chic in there, robot or not, and you're doing an operation!" Timmy shouted.

"This?" Jimmy asked, nodding his head towards the rusty wreck on the table, "This is an investigation! Not an operation! Yeesh."

"Who made this robot, though?" Cindy asked, "It can't be just a robot...'She' looks too detailed..."

"Don't let your little blond mind wander, Cindy." Jimmy taunted, "I might not be able to find it, you know how tiny it is!"

"At least I don't have the moon for a head." Cindy retorted, "I don't have to worry about tide shifts when I visit the beach!"

"Oooh, STING!" Timmy said.

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Just get back to de-rusting this thing, while I check the fuel rod."

"So that's what that glow was?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah, the robot's fuel rod was exposed...It could be cracked."

"That's bad, right?"

"It might not be, though. If it was, we'd probably be glowing like light bulbs right now." Jimmy said, "Y'know, with all of the excess radiation and stuff."

"This thing runs off an atomic power core?!" Cindy asked in shock.

"_Sub_-atomic power core." Jimmy corrected, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say Professor Calamitous made this robot...But just a quick look at it tells me otherwise. I have no idea who made it."

"Maybe it has a serial number." Cindy said, "Sometimes, inventors have their patent numbers engraved somewhere. Just in case they need to show they created it."

"I know how it works!" Jimmy shouted in frustration. "Ok, I'll take care of de-rusting 'her' while you look for the serial code. Happy!?"

Cindy merely smirked as she handed over the de-rusting agent, choosing not to puncture Jimmy's ego any more than necessary. After all, they had a job to do, and this could be more important than anything...Or not.

"...Ok, I'm bored." Timmy shouted. _Man, they're not making fun of each other anymore. Boooring!_

"And what am I supposed to do?" Jimmy asked, "Baby-sit you?"

"...Can I watch Saturday morning cartoons on your monitor?" Timmy asked, suddenly excited.

"I usually have it hooked up to loads of my equipment, but yes, in theory." Jimmy said, "Unfortunately, I'm too busy to fix it."

"Aw, don't worry!" Timmy said, dismissing him with his hand, "You keep on working, I'll do it myself!"

"Goddard?" Jimmy called out. Outside of the work room, Goddard perked up an ear and barked. "Goddard, make sure Timmy doesn't blow this place to the Andromeda galaxy, please?" His dog barked twice, and trotted off to 'dog' Timmy's footsteps.

"I wonder what this does." Cindy asked, pointing at the little key slot on the robot's neck.

"Are you kidding me?" Jimmy laughed, "This robot has ignition? Cindy, if you want to find out what it does, go grab a wire or something and have fun."

Cindy pulled a wire from a pocket in her scrubs, pulled her filter down, and gave Jimmy one loud and long raspberry.

_Girls._ Jimmy's voice said inside his head. He rolled his eyes, and couldn't help but take an anxious glance at the giant blue gash in the robot's side. It was a stress related fracture. Bend metal too much, and it would snap. It looked like that was what caused the break. Inside, he could see a glass-like tube with metal connectors on the ends. It was no bigger than a tube of toothpaste, but he knew enough about the device to know it had enough power to keep New York City running for a week.

_And the worst part of it is, these haven't even been invented yet, even by me._ Jimmy thought. _They've only existed in theory. Until now._ He shook his head furiously in an attempt to dispel his growing paranoia, and got back to work, spraying the de-rusting agent, and rubbing the rust off with steel wool. _It's just an experimental power core. Nothing big._

Cindy was busy working the wire into a key shape inside the key slot, and she worked at it for roughly five minutes before it stuck satisfactorily. "He, Spew-tron." Cindy said, "Get over here and de-rust this key slot. I think I have it."

"It's _Neu_tron." Jimmy retorted futilely. He sprayed the ignition on the robot's neck until the rust literally oozed out, and after it bled itself clean of rust, Cindy gave the wire key a twist...

There was a soft mechanical whirr, then there was a load of smoke and sparks. Jimmy and Cindy fell back in shock, not before yelling. The cloud of smoke quickly faded as it was sucked out by a vent, the only harm done was the surprise inflicted upon the two third-graders. A closer look told them right off the bat that the robot had changed form and position. The dress was retracted into the robot's body, leaving it curled up in a position of intense agony. The face, previously calm, was now frozen in a silent scream.

"...Light blue tank top, miniskirt...and knee high boots." Cindy said, looking the robot once over, "...And a blue bolt where her belly button would be. Dressed just like a teenager."

"A teenage robot?" Jimmy asked rhetorically, raising his eyebrow, "This just gets weirder and weirder."

"You're telling me!" Timmy suddenly shouted. Jimmy and Cindy spun around to look at Timmy, who was plastered to the glass window like a bug. "C'mon, dudes! Keep working! We have to see where it came from!"

"He's useless, isn't he?" Cindy whispered to Jimmy as they resumed work.

"Depends." Jimmy replied, "Right now, though? Yes."

"You know what I just realized?" Cindy asked.

"What?"

"We don't have any teenagers in our subdivision here." Cindy said, "We've got tons of elementary and middle school students, but I can't recall any teenagers."

"Great." Jimmy said, "Quit grinding your brain gears and just work, will you?"

"Jeez! I was just trying to make small talk with you."

"Less with the talk and more with the work!" Jimmy shouted.

_Yay, they're fighting again!_ Timmy said to himself.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Brad! We've been up all night!" Tuck screamed defiance, clinging to his brother's neck.

The trio was haggard with lack of sleep. Their fancy prom clothes were dirty and disorderly, and wherever they walked, they drew stares. Lots and lots of them.

"We've...got to find...Jenny..." Brad gasped, trying vainly to loosen his brother's grip around his neck.

"If your brother faints from lack of air, I'm not gonna resuscitate him!" Sheldon said in a disgusted tone, before miming gagging.

"Sorry." Tuck murmured.

"Whaaat ever." Brad said, rolling his eyes, "I hate to say it, but we need to start asking around. This isn't getting us anywhere."

"For once somebody shares my view!" Sheldon exclaimed, annoyed.

"...Uh, which house first, then?" Brad asked.

"Let's use Eenie Meenie Miny and Moe!" Tuck suggested.

"Oh, bother! Let's just go to that green house."

"So, what do we ask?" Sheldon asked.

"We'll ask them if they've seen any freaky blue robot girls running around, blowing stuff up!" Tuck said.

"How about we just ask them if they've seen anything out of the ordinary falling from the sky lately?" Brad suggested. Staying up all night was starting to catch up to them fast. Only Tuck seemed to be the one fully awake. Him and his nearly limitless energy.

"Let's just get this over with, ok?" Brad whined in a pitifully tired voice.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jimmy stopped de-rusting the robot right after they attempted to reactivate it. He was really uncomfortable with trying to clean it. It WAS a _girl_, after all...right?

"If I knew where to look for the serial code, I'd have told you already!" Jimmy shouted back, from his position on the bench. "I've never dealt with androids or humanoid robots before, though, so you're on your own!"

"That's just great!" Cindy snarled, "Leave the girl all of the work, will you!?"

"Excuse me for choosing not to work on a feminine robot." Jimmy scoffed.

"Jimmy's afraid of getting cooties. Ha ha!" Cindy laughed savagely.

"I COULD just leave you in here when that reactor inside her explodes." Jimmy said, thoughtfully, "Of course, your parents would file a lawsuit against me for performing mutagenic experiments on you...I wonder what I should do?"

"What?" Cindy asked, shocked, "That reactor might explode?"

"How should I know?" Jimmy said, "I've never seen one before!"

"You're bluffing." Cindy said in an unbelieving tone.

"Ok. Whatever makes you happy." Jimmy said, hopelessly, "If it will get you to shut up and out of my lab, I'll help you find the code!"

"Thanks." Cindy replied, sarcastically.

Jimmy decided to search the robot's head while Cindy searched...everywhere else. He felt cheap, letting Cindy do all of the work, but he wanted to be careful, just in case...

He couldn't help but notice the pained grimace etched into the porcelain white face, and felt a twinge of guilt. _What? Why am I feeling guilty? I didn't do anything._ Jimmy tried telling himself. He turned the head over and looked on the back, but didn't catch anything. After a few minutes of searching every nook and cranny of the head, he turned to Cindy.

"Nothing on the head." Jimmy announced.

"Haven't found anything either." Cindy said, "Could that code be etched somewhere inside?"

"What?" Jimmy asked, throwing his arms out. He accidentally struck the robot's midriff, and his hand brushed the belly bolt.

_Click_

"What'd you do!?" Cindy panicked.

"I just touched the belly bolt...and spun it." Jimmy said, comprehension dawning on his face. "It sounded like a safe! I think we can open up the robot without having to, well, do any cutting. Can you crack safes?"

"Don't know until you've tried." Cindy said, shrugging, "Move aside, Cranium Case!" She shoved Jimmy aside and to the floor, and pressed her ear against the robot's 'stomach' and started turning the bolt like a dial.

A minute later, it clicked and a hatch swung open, smacking Cindy right in the face and stunned her.

"You did it!" Jimmy cheered. He looked inside...And saw an empty locker-type space. "Aw, this is useless!"

Before he could slam the hatch shut, Cindy caught his hand.

"Stop a second, and look at the hatch again." Cindy said. Jimmy obliged, and peered back down into the empty space. "Not there, you dolt! On the door!"

Jimmy turned his head, and caught sight of the engravings on the door. He stood up to his full height and tilted the door, to see it better, and together the duo read the words they found.

"Noreen Wakeman, 2066." They read, in terror.

"You know what this means, right?" Jimmy asked as calmly as he could.

"Yeah, pretty dang sure." Cindy replied.

"This robot came from the future." Jimmy nodded. They looked back at the serial code, and he continued, "If you look at the patent number, it doesn't even exist yet. And...What's this? 'Global Response Unit XJ-9?'"

"Sounds like some sort of defense machine." Cindy speculated, "But why make it look like a teenager?"

"Cindy, we've got a lot of work to do." Jimmy said, seriously, "We have to fix this robot, and get it back to the future, pronto. This is very, _VERY_ bad."

"Oh, come on." Cindy said, "You've messed with the space-time continuum before, haven't you?"

"Shut up and work." Jimmy snapped, "We're lucky this robot stalled when we tried activating it. If it's evil...I don't even want to think about what it's capable of."

"It's a girl robot." Cindy said, rolling her eyes, "A kinda cute and unthreatening one at that. For pete's sake, Neutron! It was dressed to go to a _PROM!_ What kind of evil robot goes to a prom?!"

"...True." Jimmy said. "Just...uh...take a break. We're going to take a break."

"Why?" Cindy asked.

"Haven't you noticed?" Jimmy asked, "It's nearing noon. We've been up all night."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You look like you've been up all night." The man said.

He was standing in the doorway of his house, having just opened it up to see three very tired boys.

"You don't know the half of it." Brad moaned, "Help a poor dude, and tell me, have you seen anything weird falling from the sky lately?"

"Nope, no such thing, though I did hear a car appeared over the freeway and caused a massive accident. Y'know...Judging by how you look, are YOU sure you didn't fall from the sky-"

"Thanks for your time, man." Brad sighed, "We'll go bug somebody else."

"H-hold on a second!" The man said, holding up his hands, "It was just a joke, sorry if I made you mad. If you're looking for weird stuff, you want the Neutrons. They have this boy that's smarter than Einstein, I'm pretty sure."

"Smarter than _Einstein_?" Sheldon asked, surprised.

"He's the local prodigy." The man shrugged, "Still can't believe nobody but us knows of him. You from outta town?"

"_Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay_ outta town." Brad said.

"Figures, I haven't seen your faces around here before."

"We wouldn't look so scary if we weren't up all night, looking for a freaky-" Tusk started saying, but Brad slapped a hand over his mouth.

"If you want the Neutrons, I can write down their address for you." The man offered.

"That'd be _greatly_ appreciated." Brad said.

"No problem...You guys aren't up to any mischief, are you?" he asked, suspiciously.

"Nope. Just on an errand." Brad sighed.

"Alright, then...I'll be back in a jiffy." The man said, before walking into his house in search of a pen and paper.

"Finally, we find somebody helpful!" Sheldon exclaimed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"C'mon...I know that transmitter's somewhere in this junk!" Danny growled. He was digging in a trunk of stuff in his room, tossing old toys and other belongings out until he came across a small red walkie-talkie.

"That's the ticket." Danny smiled. He stood up and checked the device to see if it had ample power left, then proceeded to turn it on.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Gary! I've looked everywhere!" Spongebob shouted in a panic, running in circles and waggling his arms everywhere. "I can't find the transmitter!"

"Meow?" Gary asked.

"I've looked everywhere in the house, I've looked in Squidward's safe, Patrick's secret stash of look, EVERYWHERE in Bikini bottom!" Spongebob screamed.

"Me-OW." Gary suggested.

"U-Under my bed?" Spongebob said, surprised, "Why would I look under my bed!?"

"Meow."

"'Cause that's where I put stuff when I don't wanna lose it? Suuuure...I'll go take a look." Spongebob said. He walked his way up to his bedroom from his living room, and once he was next to his bed he flopped on his belly and crawled beneath it. Gary slimed his way up next to him, and waited smugly for his master to come out.

"By golly, you were right!" Spongebob exclaimed, pulling himself out from under the bed and standing up with a red walkie-talkie in his hands. "What would I do without you, Gary?" Spongebob asked his pet snail as he hugged him.

"M-Meow!" Gary choked.

"Sorry, Gary." Spongebob said, putting him back down. "I'll call Sandy over before I leave, so she can take care of you while I'm gone."

"MeYOW?!" Gary asked.

"I can't stay." Spongebob insisted, while petting Gary reassuringly, "There's this crazy black monster loose, and I gotta get some help getting rid of it. It's dangerous! Sandy can protect you while I'm away."

"Meow..." Gary sighed in resign.

"I'll be careful." Spongebob promised, "I'll meet up with Jimmy, and I'll be back as soon as possible! First, I gotta figure out how to work this thing...I Know! I'll call Sandy and get her help!"

"Whatcha gonna call Sandy about?" Patrick asked sleepily, from the doorway.

"Patrick!" Spongebob yelped, "I thought you were sleeping?"

"I was, but I'm finished." He guffawed, "Aren't we going to annoy Squidward today?"

"No, we have to get rid of that black monster, remember?"

"Oh, yeah..."

"So, I'm gonna call Sandy and get her help with this transmitter thing-bob, then we'll be on our way!" Spongebob declared.

"Yay!" Patrick cheered.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"This must be it." Brad announced. The trio was now standing on the driveway of the Neutron residence, an ordinary house.

"I was expecting some crazy mansion or something." Tuck said, disappointed.

"Really, you're too imaginative." Sheldon said, rolling his eyes. "You might wanna tone it down a bit."

"Shush." Brad hissed, "Let's just do this already. I KNOW we're close to finding Jenny! Now let's go and meet this 'Jimmy', shall we?"

"Yeah!" Tuck shrieked with excitement. They walked up to the door, and then Brad cleared his throat before knocking tentatively.

"Hey-lo? Anybody home?" Brad asked nervously.

"Just a minute!" A feminine voice rang out. There was a clattering noise, an annoyed sigh, and then the tap-tap of shoes on wood. The door swung open, revealing a slim woman wearing a modest green dress. She looked curiously at the tired, haggard boys standing on her doorstep...

And asked, "Ok, what's Jimmy done this time?"

"Huh?" Brad asked, confused. "Huh?" Sheldon echoed.

"Oh, dear." Mrs. Neutron said, "I hope he didn't erase your memories, or by gum I'm going to ground him for a month!" She yelled.

"Hold on a second!" Brad insisted, holding his hands out, "Chill, woman! We just came to meet Jimmy 'cause we thought he could help us with something."

"Oh?" Mrs. Neutron asked, relaxing a little.

"Yeah." Brad said, "Uh...It's kinda private...But I hope you'll understand...May we speak with Jimmy?" He asked.

"I'd like to speak with him myself." Mrs. Neutron growled, "But he's been locked up in his laboratory all night, and I've been getting calls from our neighbor saying Cindy's gone missing..."

Brad, Tuck, and Sheldon shared odd looks.

"I'd be glad to help, but until Jimmy comes out of his little lab, I'm afraid I can't do much for you." Mrs. Neutron apologized, "His lab's in the back yard, in the wooden shed."

"Thanks, Ma'am." Brad said, "Oh, and sorry about our appearance...Heh...We've been up all night looking for help." He explained, "And I'm afraid we're WAY far away from home."

"You could have just called." Mrs. Neutron grimaced sympathetically.

"D'oh!" Brad said, slapping his head, "I shoulda thought of that. I don't have any change, though, heh..."

"Then you can use our phone." Mrs. Neutron smiled, waving them in, "I was just cooking, so help yourself to some cookies while you're waiting."

"Oh, boy, oh boy!" Tuck grinned greedily, before dashing inside.

"How old is he? He looks about Jimmy's age..." Mrs. Neutron said.

"Huh?" Brad asked, surprised, "Tuck? He's only seven..."

"Jimmy's eleven." Mrs. Neutron said, "But you'll find he acts a little older than his age sometimes, giggle"

She walked inside, leaving Brad and Sheldon standing on the doorstep.

"May as well go on inside." Sheldon finally said, after an awkward silence. "Wouldn't want your brother to explode inside somebody else's house, would you?"

"Bleah. Good point." Brad winced. "I'm gonna call Mrs. Wakeman first. I'd rather HER know about this than my parents."

"And I'll ask what state we're in." Sheldon suggested, shrugging. "That'll be useful, eh?"

"Whatever." Brad said, going inside. Upon stepping inside, Sheldon split off to the right, entering the kitchen of the Neutron residence. Brad looked around the living room, and spotted the phone resting on an end table next to the couch. He chose not to sit on the couch, in an attempt to be courteous and not cause a mess.

In the kitchen, Tuck was inhaling cookies like they were the last ones in existence, while Sheldon sat across from him, sampling one of the treats with care.

"Mmm! These are really good!" Sheldon said, popping the rest of the cookie in after he finished the first bite.

"Glad to know one of you is taking the time to taste them." Mrs. Neutron said, while she cleaned dishes in the sink.

"I THINK Tuck here can taste them, but ya never know." Sheldon said, after he swallowed his first cookie. "He eats them so darn fast."

"I can taste them, thank you very much!" Tuck snapped after downing a glass of milk. "These cookies are the boss! Some of the best ever!"

Back in the living room, Brad stood by the phone anxiously while the dial-tone echoed in his head. He only waited for a few seconds, before a computerized voice spoke from the other end of the receiver.

"The number that you requested is disconnected of does not exist. If you want to try again, press-"

CLICK

Brad snapped the phone back down, his heart racing.

"So, Mrs. Neutron, what state are we in?" Sheldon asked, selecting another cookie from the platter on the table.

"Well, that's a silly question to ask!" Mrs. Neutron laughed, "You're in Texas!"

The chocolate chip cookie was halfway down the teenager's throat before it caught. Sheldon's eyes bugged out, and he quickly started using the Heimlich maneuver on himself to dislodge the cookie. Tuck's eyes threatened to drop right out of his head.

"T-Texas?" Sheldon gasped, once his airway was clear.

"What year is it?" Brad asked, running into the kitchen with a pale face.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Neutron asked starting to look scared.

"What year is it?" Brad begged.

"It's 2008. Why?"

Simultaneously, all three boys passed out cold.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Cindy, hand me that welding torch." Jimmy said, holding his hand out.

With a bit of work, the robot was now completely rust-free, and in a normal reclining position. Jimmy was currently working to weld all of the fractures closed. He was finished with internal mechanical repairs already, now all that remained was to seal it back up...

"Here ya go." Cindy said, dropping the torch in Jimmy's outstretched hand.

"I've never seen robot surgery before. Cool!" Timmy said, from his spot outside the 'emergency room' Cindy whirled around to give him a look that said _Shut up_, then turned to watch as Jimmy heated up the metal on the robot's right side. He heated it up to a warm glow, and once it was soft enough he grabbed it with his gloved hands and worked it smooth. He and Cindy swapped for more appropriate garb. They were now dressed in thermal and radioactive resistant suits.

When the metal crack was sealed, Jimmy torched it a little bit more before running a finger over it, finishing his work.

"I think we're finally finished." Jimmy sighed, "This is absolutely the LAST time I stay up all night, doped up on caffeine!"

"So, what about that fuel rod?" Cindy asked, "Aren't you going to put it back?"

"Not yet." Jimmy said, "We'll do that after I catch up on my sleep."

"Aw, man!" Timmy said.

"Now that you mention it, I'm bushed!" Cindy sighed. "I think I'll go home..."

"...Grr.." Jimmy growled. "I...I've got a time tube machine around here that you can take a nap inside. It'll only take five minutes on the normal time plane, but you could get a night's rest quickly."

"Are you offering to let me use it?" Cindy scoffed, "No thanks! I'll be seeing you losers later, so bye for now!"

"I'm not a loser!" Timmy shouted, "...Am I?"

Jimmy shrugged, and they both watched as Cindy left the lab on the elevator.

"Oh well. I tried being nice, and she blows me off." Jimmy sighed, "D'you need to use the time tube?"

"Nah! It'll just be me and the good old caffeine!" Timmy said, spinning his swivel chair around.

"Then I'm using it." Jimmy yawned, "Open it up after five minutes, ok, Timmy?"

"Sure, no prob." Timmy said, continuing to spin around.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mrs. Neutron was officially freaked out. Three unknown boys were unconscious on her kitchen floor, and she was starting to get really suspicious of her son again, when the door opened up and Cindy stepped in.

"Oh, hey, Mrs. Neutron." Cindy yawned tiredly, "...Uh, what's with all of the guys-"

"Your mom called." Mrs. Neutron moaned, "She's already called the police and started a search for you. Please tell her I said hello..."

"Ok...Bye." Cindy said, carefully stepping around the unconscious bodies. She grabbed a cookie from the plate on the table before leaving.

After the front door shut, Mrs. Neutron was again alone. She decided the best thing to do would be to splash them with water...

She walked over to the sink and got a towel wet with cold water, then got to work, trying to bring Brad, Tuck, and Sheldon back to consciousness.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back in Spongebob's house, Spongebob and Patrick waited for Sandy to enter. They had just gotten off the Shell phone with her a few minutes ago, and she had assured them she was gonna run there as fast as she could.

Another minute later, and her voice rang out from the other side of the steel door.

"I'm here, now!" Sandy shouted, "Y'all better let me in, or I'll kick this door down!"

"Hold on a second, Sandy!" Spongebob shouted. He quickly opened the door before his feisty friend could kick it down, and admitted her into his house.

"So, how's the Treedome holding up?" Spongebob asked as he closed the door again.

"I heard we had a crisis on our hands!" Sandy said, "What the devil's goin' on, Spongebob?! Does this have anythin' to do with that weird whirlpool yesterday?"

"Yes, yes it does, Sandy." Spongebob said, seriously. "It wasn't a whirlpool at all. I think it was some kind of portal, because when Me and Patrick went there, we found this big, weird black monster!"

"Yeah!" Patrick said, "We tried fighting it, but it tanned our hides!" He added, trying to use some of Sandy's lingo.

"What!?" Sandy exclaimed, "Show me this critter, and I'll teach it ta mess with my pals!"

"It's gone." Spongebob said, "Remember that one time you helped us on Volcano island?"

"I remember it like it was yesterday." She assured him.

"Well, I've got a walkie talkie for talking to Danny and the others." Spongebob said, "I dunno how to use it, and I was hoping you could show us?"

"That's all y'all called me over for?" Sandy chuckled, "I am ALL over it. Hand that contraption over." Spongebob handed her the walkie talkie, and she looked at it for a few seconds before holding it up for the two of them to see.

"This here's the power button." Sandy said, pointing a black button with 'power' written on it in white, "An' this one here's a dial for turning up the volume."

"Thanks, Sandy!" Spongebob said, taking the device back, "I've never used a gadget like this before, so I figured you'd be able to help out."

"And I served!" Sandy said.

"That you did!" Spongebob said, "Me and Patrick are gonna go to Retroville to get Jimmy's help. Could you stay and take care of Gary for me?"

"WHAAAAAAAT!?" Sandy asked, suddenly enraged, "You want me to sit at home an' baby sit yer snail!? You got another think comin' because I'm goin' with you!"

"But-"

"Gary, would you be able to take care of your little self on your own?" Sandy asked Gary.

"Meow!" Gary said, looking smug.

"See? He can take care of himself!" Sandy said, confidently.

"Ok, then...Gary, the food's in the pantry, though I'm sure you knew that already." Spongebob said, sheepishly, "We'll be back as soon as we can, so be good!" He said while they walked towards the door. "Oh, and DON'T YOU DARE CHEW ON THE SOFA!"

CLANG!

The front door slammed shut, and Spongebob locked it from the outside, leaving Gary all by his lonesome. A mischievous smile lit up his little face, and then he looked back and forth to make sure nobody was watching before he darted off into the innermost rooms of the house...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Timmy was sitting in the lab, snoring in Jimmy's chair by the computer when the screen flashed blue, beeped loudly a few times, and displayed a message:

"Incoming transmission from California and the Pacific Ocean areas."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**To be Continued...**_


	5. The Meeting of Many

-Chapter V-

**-Chapter V-**

**-The Meeting of Many-**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"How long was I out?" Brad moaned, once Mrs. Neutron helped him attain consciousness.

"Five minutes." Mrs. Neutron said, "You have just that long before I call the police."

"Hold on a moment." Brad sighed, grabbing the wet towel and pressing it against his head. He leaned back against the cabinet, and after a minute shook his head and held the towel in his lap. "This is gonna sound crazy, Mrs. Neutron. Can you take a minute of crazy?"

"I live with an 11 year old genius." Mrs. Neutron said, "I think I can listen."

"Awright, I'm gonna get right to the point, Ma'am." Brad said, completely awake, "I live up in Tremorton, Ohio, and I attend the high school there. I was taking my friends back home from the prom one night, and ran into a weird black hole on the side of the road."

Mrs. Neutron wasn't impressed.

"Anyways, we smack right into this thing 'cause it came outta the blue from nowhere, and then I find myself a hundred feet above the ground, falling super fast. Well, me, my little brother, and my Pal Sheldon here fell into a tree and landed safely, but my date goes missin'! We stay up all night trying to find where we are, and I find out I'm in Retroville, Texas, in the year 2008! Wanna know which year _I'm _from, Mrs. Neutron? I live in the dang year of 2072! My _Grandparents_ can't be any older than I am right now, how messed up is that!? Now, if it's OK with you, I need to speak with Jimmy!" Brad said, intensely.

"...Well, that's definitely interesting." Mrs. Neutron said, slowly getting up from the floor, "If all that you've told me is true...Then you've come to the right place."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"WAH!" Timmy squawked, when the computer lowered a microphone near his head and blasted his ear with the alarm signal, "I'm up, I'm up." He looked at the large monitor in front of him, and saw the large message written on the screen in white letters.

"...Incoming message from California and the Pacific Ocean areas!?" Timmy exclaimed, "I wonder if the message from California has anything to do with home...Heck, I don't even know how to answer it! Gotta wake Jimmy up." He muttered to himself, turning his head to the capsule where Jimmy was getting his night's rest. He flung himself out of the seat, and stumbled over to Jimmy's tube.

He popped the latch open and air hissed out of the seal, spraying him with mist.

"What in the name of the laws of physics do you want?" Jimmy moaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Transmissions! Transmissions!" Timmy choked and spluttered, trying to exhale the gas from his lungs.

"Oh no!" Jimmy said, once the sirens reached his ears, "...Hold on a second, how many transmissions?"

"Two!" replied Timmy.

"I'd recognize that alarm pattern any time." Jimmy said, "Danny and Spongebob must have activated their transmitters! But what for...?" He let the thought slide, and jumped into his command chair, and started typing in a command. Once he finished, a microphone dropped from the ceiling, and Jimmy barked an order into it in a clear voice, "Open up Transmission Module N.U."

At the end of his command input, the microphone retracted, and the screen made an odd electronic 'bloop' noise. a four-square grid appeared, and the top two flashed on to display incoming video feed.

"Hey, is this stupid thing on?" Danny said, scowling at his walkie talkie. "Hey, wait...Jimmy, Timmy! Is that you guys?"

"And Spongebob!" Spongebob's hilariously high pitched voice sang out.

"Guys! You're all here!" Timmy said, excited, "...But why'd you both call at the same time?"

"Coincidence." Danny replied.

"I think not." Jimmy said, "Just tell me, what happened?"

"Ok, want the short story, or the long story?" Danny said, half closing his eyes.

"Short, please." Jimmy requested.

"I was on a date, I ran into a black hole and barely escaped, then I returned and found a big, black monster with blue crystals growing out of it. It also had a big eye. Anyways, I fought it, and got my butt handed to me. I'm making this call an hour or so after I woke up."

"That's almost exactly what happened to me!" Spongebob exclaimed, "Except for the date part, heh."

"Who in Tarnation are you talkin' to, Spongebob?" Sandy's voice asked.

"Danny, Timmy, and Jimmy!" Spongebob said, "Uh...you don't mind if I bring Sandy and Patrick along, do ya, old pal?"

"What?" Jimmy asked, "...Oh, fine, they can come. This is strictly confidential, do you understand me?"

"Yes." Everybody else on transmission responded.

"...And you can bring Sam, Danny." Jimmy added.

"Huh? How'd you know I was going t-"

"Danny, just go and get Sam, and be back in your room in five minutes. Spongebob, you and your friends stay at the bus stop where you are. In five minutes, I will create a portal at precisely those two locations. You will have one minute to enter them before they vanish. Do I make myself clear?" asked Jimmy sternly.

"Yep!" Spongebob said, before his video feed ended with a little BLIP. The computer re-focused Danny's feed, and inflated it to fill up the whole screen.

"...Where'd you get the military training?" Danny joked. "Just kidding."

"See ya in five." Jimmy said, waving his hand. He reached forward and pressed the end button on his keyboard, and cut communications. He sat there for awhile, drumming his fingers on the side of the keyboard, and looked off to the side.

"Now what?" Timmy asked, after they waited a minute in silence.

"We wait." Jimmy said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ok, I better go intangible before anybody notices I'm here..." Danny muttered, hastily stowing the transmitter back in his trunk. He closed it and stepped over to the window and looked down at the road, and made sure it was clear before he went ghost.

After the silvery rings of light vanished, Danny instantly disappeared, having turned invisible and intangible. He passed through the window and sped off for downtown Amity park, and managed to reach Sam's house in just a minute.

He carefully flew up to the window of Sam's bedroom and peered inside, checking to make sure he wasn't witnessing anything private. He spotted Sam lying on her bed, reading a book about Global Warming.

_That's Sam, alright. _Danny thought. He resumed being tangible, and knocked on her window urgently.

"Danny?" Her voice called out, muffled by the glass in between them.

_Open up._ Danny mouthed. Sam nodded and jumped off the bed, and unlocked the window. Danny tossed it up and flew inside, and landed on the ground.

"Why'd you have me open the window, Danny? You could have just gone through the wall." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"It seemed proper." Danny shrugged, "Besides, the window's for you, not me."

"Excuse me?"

"Do you want to know what I found last night?" Danny whispered. Sam simply blinked. "I went back to where we saw the wormhole, and found a giant glassy crater. Inside that crater, I found and battled a giant black monster."

"Did it hurt you?" She asked worriedly, stepping forward. Danny held up his hands and stopped her.

"I'm fine now, but it knocked me out and disappeared. It could be anywhere." Danny said, "But here's the thing, It happened over in Dimmsdale where Timmy Turner lives, too. Remember him?"

"Short kid with brow hair, a pink hat, and giant incisors?" Sam said.

"That's him." Danny confirmed, "It also happened near Spongebob's house. Timmy instantly went to Jimmy's house during the blackhole, so we don't know anything about whether there was a monster there or not. Spongebob encountered a monster just like the one I fought, and it defeated him and Patrick."

"So, I'm guessing this is some secret mission?" Sam asked, smiling, "And you're asking me if I want to go?"

"Why else would I be here?" Danny smiled back.

"Ok, give me a moment to write a note for my parents." Sam said, running back to her bed. She sat down on the side next to her bedside table, and then opened a drawer and pulled out a pen and paper. "Hey, a girl's gotta have it handy if she wants to write essays to congressmen and the government about pollution, right?" Danny just shrugged, and Sam quickly jotted down a note and slapped it down on her pillow.

"So..." Asked Sam as she got back up from her bed, "What did your parents say about going?"

"I don't know." Danny admitted. "I haven't asked them yet." He held out his arms, and Sam jumped into them. He walked over to the window and looked down on the street again to check if it was clear, then he took off into the air. He and Sam vanished from sight, and they made their way back to Danny's room under the cover of his invisibility. oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"That there portal Jimmy was talkin' 'bout better get here soon." Sandy said, impatiently tapping her foot and looking at a waterproof watch. "I have to kick that monster's butt for hurting you two. Don't yeh ever run off like that again, y'all hear?"

"Sandy, Sandy." Spongebob said, in a soothing voice, "It's only been four minutes. Jimmy said he'd create the portal after five minutes were past."

"Gee, it just seems like so long." Sandy sighed, "I guess I'm getting' myself all up in a dander."

"Duh, I wouldn't worry about it." Patrick said, "Jimmy'll keep his word."

"I hadn't met him before, but he sure darn helped us out a lot when we tried doin' battle with that giant monster thing on Volcano Island."

"Hold up a sec...I think I feel the current changing." Spongebob said.

"I see a wormhole thingy right across the road, if that's what you mean." Sandy said. He looked where she was pointing, and sure enough there was a green swirl of energy that spiraled off into nothingness.

"Last one in is a dried starfish ornament!" Patrick shouted, running towards the green portal.

"Hey, no fair!" Spongebob shouted, bolting after his friend.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back at Jimmy's house, the back door swung open and slapped up against the wall, and Mrs. Neutron marched out, followed by the Tremorton boys. She stomped up to the little wooden clubhouse, and knocked loudly on the door.

"James Isaac Neutron, you better open this door this instant, or I'm coming in!" She shouted, loud enough to scare a flock of birds out of a nearby tree.

"Ma'am, I think you're being a _little_ too serious about all of this." Brad said, shrinking away with a nervous smile.

"As I understand it, three boys have been..._warped_ out of their designated timeline and lifetime. I think I'm being perfectly reasonable." Mrs. Neutron replied, sweetly, "Since Jimmy's not opening up, would you mind going up to my room and carrying down the battering ram I have up there?"

Brad and Sheldon exchanged shocked expressions, and then trotted off to do as they were told.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Danny came through the portal in Jimmy's lab first, carrying Sam in his arms. He set her down on her feet, and she quickly looked around the lab.

"Might wanna step aside." Jimmy said, his eye twitching.

"Huh?" Sam asked, curiously.

"Now." Danny said, grabbing her again and dashing to the side, just as a massive jet of water shot out of the portal. A giant pink starfish, a yellow sponge wearing a suit, and a squirrel in a space suit shot into the room like they were fired from a cannon. Jimmy ran to the side of the portal's doorframe, and tapped a button that instantly dispelled the wormhole, effectively stopping the flow of water. Still, when the frame closed up, there was an inch of water on the ground.

"...Uh, Vox?" Jimmy asked, sheepishly, "Drain the main lab room, please."

"Yes, Jimmy." A computerized female voice responded. There was a click and four drains opened up, one in each corner of the room. While the water drained, Jimmy walked over to one of his shelves and pulled down a can of spray.

"Spongebob, I'm sure you remember this spray." Jimmy said, holding the can up.

"Yeah!" Spongebob said, "That's the stuff you used on me so I wouldn't dry out!"

"Mmm Hmm." Jimmy said, "You two, come on over so I can spray you. I've already got more than enough on my hands to take care of."

The two sea dwellers obliged, and walked over. They spun in a slow circle, and in about Thirty seconds they were adequately covered in the water-retention agent.

"Hey, Sandy." Sam said, holding out a hand towards the giant squirrel.

"Howdy, Pardner!" Sandy said, taking her hand and pulling her close for a one armed hug, "How's life treatin' everybody?"

"Pretty good, actually." Danny replied, "Until recently, of course. I think everything's about to hit the fan."

"Alright, let's get down to business." Jimmy said, "I've got a conference room we can use. If you'll please, follow me..."

He walked towards another steel door in his lab, which he opened up by turning a large wheel in the middle of. It opened up onto a catwalk that stretched across his main lab area, where below machines worked on a few of his random projects and inventions. They reached the other side of the catwalk and passed through another door, and stepped down a few stairs into a room full of finished inventions.

"Careful, he bites girls." Jimmy warned as they passed a giant Venus-flytrap type plant. It hissed and snarled at Sam and Sandy as they passed, and lunged for Sam's hand when she got too close, but she smacked its head and it curled away, whimpering in pain.

They walked around the rotating table in the center of the room and approached a final door, which Jimmy opened up. He stood to the side and waved everybody inside, and when he was the last one to enter, he stepped in and closed the door.

"Let's start with the basic facts." Jimmy announced, kicking Timmy out of the seat at the front of the table. Once he had his seat, and Timmy had located another empty chair, he continued, "There have been three attacks that we can confirm, two in California, and one in the Pacific Ocean. At two of these locations, and possibly the third, we've encountered an alien species that is apparently not on our side. Danny, you seem to be the most capable of describing the target. Would you, please?"

"I can describe too!" Spongebob protested.

"I'm not trying to steal anybody's spotlight." Danny said, shrugging. "Ok, Giant black monsters...The one I fought was at least ten feet tall, and five feet wide." He held his arms out wide as he described their height. "They have no heads, but they DO have a large eyeball on their chest, right above where you'd find their heart, if they were human. Their arms are really thick, about the size of an oil barrel, and stretch from their shoulders all the way down to the ground. Their legs are roughly the same thickness, but much shorter. It also had blue crystals growing out of its spine, knees, shoulders, and elbows, not counting the odd ones scattered around its body. They have crazy long reach with their fists, and can't get around fast on the ground, but they can jump like fleas. It could also shoot a black ray of energy that burnt like fire, but that's all I can tell about the monster. It didn't stick around long enough to do anything else." Danny then took his seat, and Spongebob's hand shot up.

"I would like to add something." Spongebob requested.

"Shoot." Jimmy replied.

"I noticed that I did more damage when attacking the monster's eyeball, but I couldn't break it apart. Even when I attacked the eye, I barely did more than irritate it." After that, Spongebob took his seat like Danny did before him, and the room was silent.

"Interesting." Jimmy finally said, "...For the benefit of those present, could one of you describe the events before the monsters appeared?"

"I can do that." Spongebob said, "I watched the whole thing happen with my own two eyes."

"Alright, Spongebob Squarepants, the stage is yours." Jimmy said, motioning for him to speak.

"Well, it all started like this..." Spongebob began.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hurry it up!" Mrs. Neutron shouted.

"This thing's heavy!" Brad gasped, as he and Sheldon popped out of the back door, carrying what looked like a marble column with two handles on it. Brad was sweating fervently as he led the parade, with Sheldon purple and gasping for air behind him.

They dropped the column onto the ground in front of Mrs. Neutron, and stooped to catch their breath, most notably Sheldon.

"Need any help with that?" Brad asked, his voice hoarse.

"Nope, I'm in full Parent-Mode, now. Stand back." Mrs. Neutron ordered. She cracked her fingers, and then with a Herculean effort, she hoisted the battering ram up under her own power and aimed it at the door.

"Jimmy, I respected your privacy by knocking earlier, but I'm exercising my parental authority by coming in anyways!" She declared, winding up for the winning blow.

"Halt, Intruder." Vox's voice ordered from a nearby speaker. Tuck screamed and jumped onto his older brother's head, where he seized Brad's hair and clung there like a spooked cat. Mrs. Neutron swung the column back once, then charged forward and slammed the ram right into the door. It blew right open and flew off of its hinges, and smacked into the back wall of the shed.

"Alert. Alert. Intruders have infiltrated the compound." Vox's disembodied voice announced.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Alert. Alert. Intruders have infiltrated the compound." Vox repeated a second time, when Jimmy and his friends didn't respond. Jimmy's eyes were wide with shock and surprise, but then he heard his mom's voice ring out from the elevator, loud and clear even though she was separated from them by a room of machines, a steel door, and more than fifty feet of space.

"JAMES ISAAC NEUTRON, YOU BETTER COME OUT THIS INSTANT OR I AM COMING IN!"

"Crud." Jimmy winced, "Heh heh...My mom." He explained, everybody staring at him. "Gotta blast!" At that, he whipped the steel door open and dashed out, and slammed it shut again, leaving the group of people inside in one of the loudest silences ever.

Jimmy dashed though his invention room, up the stairs, across the catwalk, and screeched to a stop in his main lab area. "Vox, lock access to the catwalk." Jimmy whispered his order. Vox followed his command without replying, and silently Jimmy appreciated his lab main computer's common sense.

Just in time. He dashed about like he was busy working on one of his inventions, and his mom stomped into the room, followed by three boys Jimmy had never seen before.

"Busy, Busy, BUSY!" Jimmy moaned, running about like a chicken with its head cut off.

"James Isaac Neutron." His mother said. Jimmy stopped in his tracks and looked at his mom with a disheveled face, and widened his eyes in fake surprise.

"Mom! What brings you down here?" He asked, in a groveling tone.

"These boys claim they've been teleported through the space-time continuum." Mrs. Neutron said, trying to explain Brad, Tuck, and Sheldon's predicament.

"I'll handle the talkin'." Brad said, stepping forward. Jimmy instantly dropped his act.

"Why did you bring these guys in my lab, again?" Jimmy asked, angry, "I thought I said this place was off limits!"

"Give me a moment to explain." Brad begged in a tired voice.

"...Fine." Jimmy sighed. It was no use saying no, when his mother was standing just five feet away.

"Me and my friends got sucked into a wormhole and teleported back in time." Brad said, trying to shorten his story, "I'm from the year 2072, and I _WAS_ living in Tremorton, Ohio, but now I'm stuck, hundreds of miles and many years from home."

Jimmy's jaw dropped right out of his head.

"James Isaac Neutron." Vox spoke in a detached voice, "Your mandible is dislocated, please prepare for emergency surgery.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	6. Future Meets the Past

-Chapter VI-

**Originally, I was going to keep this story rather tidy and note-free, but All I feel I'm doing is coming off as...well, unthankful, since I rarely reply to reviews. I greatly appreciate all of you reviewing, and I thank the following people for their support so far:**

**Slam422**

**Nintendogeek01**

**Acosta Pereze Jose Ramiro**

**Super Poof**

**and WOMDDD.**

**Thanks, guys, for your support! Sorry if I hurt your feelings by not replying that much...From now on, I'm going to handle that via notes at the beginning of each chapter, unless if there's somethin' specific I need to tell the each of you.**

**Please, enjoy, and I'll see you all next time!**

**-Chapter VI-**

**-Here From the Future-**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Let me get this straight..." Jimmy said, the moment his jaw was once again useable, "You came from the future, and you're coming to me for help because you want to get back?"

"Well, Duh." Brad said, rolling his eyes. "Who WOULDN'T want to get back to his home, or even his own time period? I don't like being stuck in the past...it's weird."

"Point taken." replied Jimmy, "I'd be glad to get you back right away, but I've got a lot on my plate right now."

"Why can't you bring us back right now!?" Tuck demanded, tapping his sophisticated little shoes against the ground.

"Yes, why can't you help these boys out?" Mrs. Neutron asked, flashing her son a dangerous look.

"Do you want the shortened version?" Jimmy asked, giving his guests a grimace.

"Oh, just tell us." Sheldon said, "It's not gonna kill us to be here a little while."

"Earth's getting attacked by some unknown force, and I've got a robot in my lab that might be dangerous. Happy?" Jimmy shouted.

"I understand the unknown force thing, but-Hey, did you say robot?" Brad asked, his eyes widening.

"...Yes." Jimmy answered, slowly. "Why?"

"Is she six feet high, and painted white and cyan?" Brad asked, stretching his hands above his head to demonstrate the height.

"...Your friend's the _robot!?_" Jimmy shrieked, in a panic, "Oh no!"

"You didn't hurt my Jenny, now, did you!?" Sheldon yelled, taking a threatening step forward while rolling up his sleeve. Brad caught the back of his vest before he could get any closer.

"The robot's name is Jenny?" Jimmy asked, "...She crashed into my neighbor's pool, and I'm guessing she shorted out because she was offline when I salvaged her."

"Salvaged?" Brad asked, quietly, "You don't mean-"

"I'm sure it still works." Jimmy said, "I just haven't gotten around to-"

"It's 'She'." Brad said, crossing his arms, "She may be a robot in form, but she's one HUNDRED percent girl on the inside!"

"Ok, I'm guessing she's fine, but I haven't turned her back on." Jimmy protested, "...What metal is she made of? I've never seen a material that rusts so fast."

"That's like asking a girl for her measurements." Brad said, scowling, "But I'll let it slide, and I won't tell her if you just turn her back on."

SLAM!

"And what do you think you're going to do about it if he says no?" Danny asked, from the metal doorway. Behind him, everybody from the meeting room was standing behind him.

"AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGH!" Tuck shrieked in an insanely high-pitched voice, "FREAKISH MUTANTS!" Once he emptied his lungs with another scream, he jumped up his brother's coat and cowered in the warm darkness of Brad's prom jacket.

"Ignore the vocalizing midget." Brad sighed, "I wasn't trying to threaten Jimmy. Why can't you people understand my friend's in pain?"

"Pain?" Jimmy asked, "Robots can't feel-"

"That what everybody else says at school, too." Brad snarled, "You haven't even met her yet, and you're judging her! If I wasn't so concerned for Jenny, I'd leave right NOW!"

Awkward.

Mrs. Neutron was completely...lost, and so she left. Had she just seen a human sized...squirrel? And a pink starfish to boot. What was the giant yellow square, and hadn't she seen that buck-toothed boy before, somewhere?

Jimmy Neutron and Bradley Carbuckle glared at each other, the air heating up between them with the intensity of their anger.

"You have my friend in your lab." Brad said, "Just release her, and I'll get outta your hair. Obviously you have more to worry about than imprisoning somebody's friend."

"Don't you understand!?" Jimmy said, "The world's in danger, and I haven't even had a chance to access the threat yet! By the sounds of things, you're in the same danger we are! I'd be glad to let Jenny go, but if my calculations are correct...we have ten minutes before the next attack!"

"What?" Danny asked, "You didn't tell us-"

"I was interrupted!" Jimmy shouted, "I noticed a pattern in the attacks, and Bradley, you helped me figure that out! You gave me the missing puzzle piece I was looking for!"

"What are you talking about now?" Sheldon asked, confused.

"Ok, I'll tell you what I know." Jimmy huffed, "Whatever's attacking us, they're doing it in a systematic pattern. Whatever they're doing, they started at the north pole, and as Earth spins they work their way down. In a sense, they're peeling Earth like an apple. Just what exactly is being accomplished, and for what reason it is being done, I can't tell you!"

"...But how did the black hole hit my hometown...64 years in the future!?" Brad shouted, angry. "Explain that!"

"Whatever is being done, the space-time continuum makes no difference to it." Jimmy replied, "I traced the anomaly back in time, and even into the future. No matter when it was, the same thing happened. Just the same day it happened in the future, Brad, it happened two years ago, and today. Does that make sense?"

"In a way, YES!" Sheldon shouted, "In another way, NO!"

"I have to admit, this is a little confusing." Danny said, scratching his head.

Jimmy's eye twitched. "I suppose I should introduce all of you now, eh?"

Brad glared again. "Fine. My name's Bradley Carbuckle, but just call me Brad. My little brother, Tuck, is hiding in my shirt, and this lanky geek next to me is Sheldon Lee."

"Hey!" protested Sheldon.

"My name's James Isaac Neutron." Jimmy said, shaking Brad's hand, "Though I'm sure you picked that up from my dear mother and my computer. The guy with white hair is Danny Fenton, or Danny Phantom, as he goes by when he's in super hero mode. The squirrel's Sandy, the sponge is Spongebob, the starfish is Patrick, The goth girl is Sam-"

"I'm not Goth." Sam muttered. "I'm moody."

Jimmy ignored her. "The short bucktoothed kid is Timmy-"

"Hey!"

"And Carl and Sheen are my friends, but they're not here at the moment." Jimmy added. "Now, what do we do first?"

"Jenny would probably help out a lot." Brad said, "But I'm disliking the idea of working with you already."

"_Same_ here!" Jimmy agreed.

"Let's just find out exactly what Jenny thinks, shall we?" Brad suggested, "She isn't USELESS, like you might think!"

"Just what can 'Jenny' do, anyways?" Jimmy asked, skeptical.

"She's a state of the art fighting machine, with the heart and mind of a teenage girl." Brad said.

"And she's beautiful." Sheldon added, his eyes shaped like hearts.

"Like, a flesh and blood heart and brain?" Jimmy asked, "'Cause that'd make her a cyborg."

"Nope, one hundred percent metal, but she's far from cold." Brad said, "...Uh, you get what I mean, right?"

"AUGH!" Jimmy sighed, "Let's just do this already!" He stomped off to the door across from the door granting access to the catwalk, and opened it up. He and Brad walked into the hospital room, and everybody watched as they approached the medical table where Jenny lay.

"..." Jimmy looked on in silence, and then looked up to the teenager standing next to him, "I'm sorry, Brad. I shouldn't have lost my temper with you. It's just that...I've never met a robot with free will, except for my dog."

"You have a robotic dog?" Brad asked, impressed, "That's pretty cool...you'll have to show me sometime."

"...C-Can you forgive me? For being a stubborn jerk?"

"I know tons of stubborn jerks." Brad scoffed, "You're the first to ask for forgiveness. But...I was a jerk, too."

"I'm sorry." Jimmy said, holding out his hand, this time as a friendly gesture.

"I'm sorry, too." Brad said, taking his hand, "I was getting carried away. Didn't you say Jenny was all rusted up, though?"

"Me and Cindy cleaned her up." Jimmy said, wincing at the word 'Cindy'.

"Who's Cindy?" Brad asked.

"The neighbor whose pool Jenny atomized."

"Oh..."

"I had to remove Jenny's power core and inspect it for leaks." Jimmy explained, "Other than that, I repaired all of the structural damage she suffered when she crashed...and also tried welding her back together."

"It'll buff out." Brad said, giving his friend a quick look, "She'll understand. Uh, mind handing me her power core? She's kinda...touchy about it." Brad said, shifting his feet uncomfortably. "It's not gonna blow up, is it?"

"Nope." Jimmy replied, handing Bradley the glowing blue tube, "Whatever it's made of, it's really durable! Kudos to whoever designed it."

"That'd be Mrs. Wakeman, or, Jenny's "Mom"" Brad said, smiling lightly, "One of the best scientists ever! Tell everybody to look away while I insert Jenny's core..."

"Ok." Jimmy said. He quickly stepped over to the door, and shouted, "Look the other way! Jenny's not gonna want you to see. Don't ask."

He received an encore of odd glances, but everybody did as they were told, and turned their heads. Jimmy stayed in his position while Brad flipped Jenny over and opened a hatch on her much lower back area, and inserted the tube into its holder. He snapped the hatch shut and flipped Jenny back over. Once she was lying with her face towards the ceiling, Brad grasped the wires Cindy had used before to turn Jenny on, and then gave them a twist.

"System Reboot." Flashed across Jenny's eyes when they opened, and then her black pupils reappeared. Her face furrowed in a confused frown.

"W-where AM I?" Jenny asked, sitting up and rubbing her head.

"Retroville, Texas." Brad said, "Didn't you say you wanted to get a tan, someday? You just might get your chance now!"

"Cut it out, Bradley!" Jenny giggled, "...I remember crashing into this starry dome of energy, but after that...it's all static."

"Jimmy here helped you out while Sheldon, Tuck, and I were looking for you." Brad said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder towards Jimmy. He waved shyly, and approached her.

"...M-My name's Jimmy Neutron." Jimmy said.

"What'd you have to do while I was zonked out?" Jenny asked, curious.

"Well, I had to get you out of what was left of my neighbor's pool without getting electrocuted, Me and my neighbor de-rusted you while we repaired all the damage from the fall...and then I called a meeting of sorts."

"Why'd you go and do THAT?" Jenny asked, wearing a hurt look, "I'm not _Dangerous_...Ok, I'm dangerous, but only when I'm trying to save the world!"

"Heh...It's not because of you." Jimmy replied, "That wormhole you ran into was an attack of some kind. I believe we're being attacked by aliens of some sort."

"Aliens, shmalians." Jenny said, waving her hand, "I kick alien butt every morning before breakfast, and still get to school on time."

"MOST of the time." Brad corrected.

"Half of the time." piped up Tuck.

"Shut up." Brad said.

"It's true, actually." Jenny muttered sheepishly.

"You're familiar with the art of battle, then?" Jimmy asked.

"I was BUILT for it, short stuff." Jenny assured him.

"Don't call me short." Jimmy moaned, "...Well, welcome to my lab, Jenny. I hate to tell you this, but this town's about to be attacked in..."

Jimmy's face froze, and then his eyes shot wide open in shock.

"PUKIN' PLUTO!"

"What's going on?" Danny asked, running forward.

"They're here!" Jimmy shouted.

"What's here!?" Jenny asked.

"If I knew, I'd have told you already!" Jimmy shouted, "I'm not gonna make you, but we need your help! Oh, and by the way, welcome to the year 2008!"

"2008!?" Jenny screamed, "My dream chip isn't malfunctioning again, is it, Brad!?"

"Nope." Brad said, trying to be as calm as possible, "I was gonna try to break it to ya slowly, but oh well!"

"What am I looking for!?" Jenny asked, "I'll help, but what do I need to fight!?"

"Look for a big, black, teen foot monster with a giant white eye that has blue crystals sticking out of it." Danny said, "When you find it, go for the eye."

"Sounds easy enough." Jenny replied, "Let's go kick monster butt!"

"C'mon! We gotta move!" Jimmy urged, pulling on Jenny's arm. He gave a hard tug and accidentally pulled her arm loose, and fell flat on his rear, holding her lower arm and hand in his own.

"Gimme that." Jenny sighed, yanking her limb from Jimmy's grasp and re-attaching it.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Everything was perfectly normal in Retroville.

Until the tell-tale dome of antimatter exploded right in the middle of a busy intersection. It sluggishly expanded like a balloon, sucking in every particle of matter it touched except for the people. It tossed them out, leaving them pale and unconscious.

The wind raged to a roar, drawing all of the air in towards the dome like a vacuum. It cleared the area of loose newspapers and litter, and it was nearly at its limits when five figures flew in and landed a safe distance away.

Danny resumed tangibility and placed his now-solid feet on the ground and dropped Timmy, while Jenny released Spongebob from her arms and Jimmy hopped off of his flying skateboard.

"Cosmo and Wanda haven't returned, yet!" Timmy whined, "What should I do?"

"Cosmo and Wanda?" Jenny asked.

"Flying fairy holograms." Jimmy answered automatically, "I sure hope this Atomic Collider gun is in working order...Retroville won't be clear of the nuclear fallout for years if it isn't working."

"If you're so scared it'll blow us all up, use something else!" Jenny said.

"I'm 95 sure it will work." Jimmy said, "But you'd be surprised how much trouble that 5 can cause."

"I know what you mean..."

"Look, the dome's collapsing!" Spongebob exclaimed, "That monster's gonna be here in a minute. Timmy, you go ahead and take cover!"

"I like that plan!" Timmy said, "Uh, Jimmy? Can I take the skateboard?"

"Go ahead." Jimmy said, "If I have to, I can use the jets inside my backpack."

"Ok, good luck everybody. And thanks, Jimmy!" Timmy said. He hopped onto the skateboard and stepped on the red button at the back, and took off into the air in search of a hiding place.

"Any moment now..." Spongebob said, shielding his eyes so that he could get a better look at the dome as it collapsed into nothingness.

None of the heroes present had ever been close enough to witness the dome vanishing, but today was a time for firsts. The dome blanketed a form roughly the same size as one of the monsters, and it solidified and sprouted blue crystals randomly across its body, except for the usual places the crystals were found.

Currently, the monster's back was to the group, but it sensed them and turned to face them, looking at them from the exact middle of the crater.

"He's an ugly spud, isn't he?" Danny asked.

"Hmm, I've seen worse." Jenny said.

"Don't let his appearance fool you." Spongebob warned, "It's VERY capable."

"It looks capable to me." Jimmy said, shrugging, "But what does it do with all of the matter it sucks in? Does it...build itself using all of the material?"

"One way to find out, and that's blowing him up!" Jenny said. She jumped into the air and adjusted her pigtails so that they would allow her to fly, but her jets sputtered and she crashed into the side of the crater. "Oops, I'll just have to run, then!" She said, getting back up.

"Geronimo!" Spongebob yelled. He jumped just at the edge of the crater, and aimed his body so that he'd hit the glassy side. With his wet body, he slid down the smooth surface like it was made of ice, and hurtled towards the monster like a wet missile. Danny took off into the air, and Jimmy activated the jets on his backpack and followed after him.

The four heroes approached the monster at roughly the same speed, and just about when they reached their target, chaos broke loose.

Spongebob flipped while still sliding at high speed, and hurtled towards the monster's eye. He stuck his foot out and aimed a quick kick, but one of the giant black arms whipped up from the ground and grabbed him. Jenny was about to throw a super powerful punch right at the monster's eye, but she tripped when the monster slammed the ground with its other arm.

Suddenly, it was blown aside by a super hot explosion, courtesy of Jimmy's powerful gun. Danny swooped in and caught both of his partners before they could get hurt and put them back on their two feet before charging the monster himself. He spun in the air and slapped the monster's pupil with an axe kick, knocking it back a foot and stubbing his foot in the process.

"His cornea's harder than a diamond!" He yelped, fluttering about in the air while massaging his foot.

"These people better have good insurance, 'cause they're gonna need it when you smash through their buildings!" Jenny said. She ran right up to the monster and landed a punch on its eyeball where Danny hit it earlier, and sent it flying right into a law firm. The building, already damaged by the wormhole, collapsed on top of it and buried it for all of five seconds before it detonated outward in a raven-colored shockwave. A huge fragment of the building's wall soared overhead, threatening to crush Spongebob. He was out of help's range, when the wall exploded into flaming debris, and harmlessly landed all around him. Up in the air, Jimmy frantically blew on his gun to cool it off.

"I knew I should have installed a cooling system on this thing!" He shouted in pain, jiggling the gun like a hot potato.

"Well, why didn't you?" Jenny asked, dodging a giant punch.

"Then it'd weigh sixty pounds! Hardly a lightweight weapon!" Jimmy cried.

The monster quickly jumped back from Jenny's retaliatory laser blast, and then jumped towards her in an attempt to smash her. Danny grabbed her and flew towards the monster, and they passed right through it before it thudded into the ground with a bone-shattering quake.

"That thing must weight a million tons." Danny whistled, "Don't let it land on you!"

"Got it!" Jenny and Spongebob replied. Spongebob pulled out his bubble soap again, and made a whole cluster of bombs that he then started throwing. While the monster was distracted with the explosions, Danny charged up a massive ball of energy and Jenny sprouted a gigantic rail gun. When he released his blast of ecto-energy, Jenny fired a high-caliber missile, and Jimmy risked another shot with his already-too-hot gun.

Spongebob screamed like a girl and ran from the ensuing explosion, which took out a whole block of the city and sprouted a mushroom cloud. Jimmy also screamed, and accidentally dropped his gun.

The monster emerged from the storm of fire, a little sooty but otherwise unscratched, when the little metallic device fell out of the air and smacked it in the eye. It detonated and fired a stream of super charged protons right into its eye, and another, even bigger explosion of pure plasma erupted into the sky. By flying at near-supersonic speed, Jenny managed to rescue Spongebob before the heat could make a kitchen sponge out of him. Danny avoided the worst of the explosion by going intangible once again, and once Jimmy realized what was going to happen, he flew out of the blast radius before he lost his chance.

When the heat and smoke faded, the monster angrily stomped out of the new crater, a ten foot deep impression that glowed with newly formed lava. The monster's eye was cracked, and right in the middle of it, there was a huge hole punched through it.

"Smooth. I think you just vaporized a hundredth of Retroville." Danny snickered.

"Wha-But it was an accident!" Jimmy protested, searching himself for another weapon. All he could find was his shrink ray and a flare gun... "BRAIN BLAST!" He suddenly shouted, a plan formulating in his head. "Danny! Catch!" He shouted, tossing the shrink ray at Danny, who caught it. "Danny, sneak up on the monster and blast it with that laser until it is the size of a dime! Jenny, fly up high and form a giant magnifying glass, and when I tell you to, lock onto the monster and heat him up! Spongebob, distract the monster with this flare gun! I'm going back and getting a canister of liquid nitrogen!"

"Ok, I guess!" Spongebob shrugged, catching the gun as it was tossed his way. Jimmy turned and increased the thrust to his jets, and was soon speeding on his way home. Jenny went ahead and flew up super high into the air, about a mile, and sprouted a huge amount of magnifying glasses all over her body, all of them progressively smaller. She telescopically zoomed in on her target, the monster, and waited for the right moment.

"C'mere, beastie!" Spongebob taunted, sticking his tongue out at the monster. Whether it understood or not, it crouched and leapt high into the air, slowly making its way above the sea dweller. Spongebob ran around as fast as he could, and when he felt the time was right, he fired a flare right over his shoulder. The flare exploded in the monster's face, surprising it for a moment while Danny appeared behind it and gave it a good dose of shrinking.

When it next opened its eyes, it was only three feet tall. Though it could not express any emotions, it was surprised. Another searing bright blast of light blinded it, and it was down to the height of a foot.

"Something's wrong with this thing!" Danny said, shaking the device, "It just shorted out on me!"

"It's not small enough!" Spongebob panicked.

Way up above, Jenny heard the shout, but it was undistinguished, "Was that the signal?" Jenny asked herself, "I better get started, then." She locked onto the monster again, and aligned all of the magnifying glasses in a cone shape. All of the light shining in was focused down to a beam of light the size of a pin-prick, and it hit the monster in the eyeball, further stunning it.

Spongebob and Danny watched as the beam of light heated the little monster up to around a thousand degrees, at which it seemed to glow.

The monster recovered it senses and closed its eye, and then jumped way up into the air, disappearing as it got too far away to see.

"Nuts." Danny moaned, "We lost it!"

Up above, Jenny muttered the same thing, but stopped when her radar detected a rapidly incoming object, coming right for her!

She retracted the scope she was using to see the fight on the ground below, and gasped when she saw the monster flying right towards her. She pirouetted to the side, just barely avoiding getting scraped by the flying...monster.

It flew past her and up high into the air, and she decided to blast it a few times with her giant laser guns. Her lower arms popped loose and extended, then lowered down an inch or two to make way for a giant laser gun coming out of her arms. She grasped the triggers on her guns, and when she was sure of her aim, she fired. The lasers hit the monster and knocked it off balance, disrupting its carefully aimed jump. It hurtled to the ground, spinning through the air, and it crashed back into the crater with an earthy thud that knocked Danny and Spongebob off of their feet.

Jenny resumed blasting the monster with highly focused rays of sunlight while Danny and Spongebob kept it on the ground, and they managed to keep up the heat until Jimmy arrived a minute later.

"I've got it!" He exclaimed, flying in with a canister the size of a watermelon in his arms. He glanced at his target, and gasped, "He's not small enough! What happened!?"

"The Shrink Ray shorted out!" Danny explained, "I'd have shrunk it more, but I don't think it's possible!"

"...But why...Of Course! Why didn't I see it before!?" Jimmy suddenly exclaimed, "I'm coming down!" He swooped in low like a bat, and the monster turned to see him coming, but it never had the chance to attack. Jimmy released the canister like a torpedo, and then flew up into the air out of the way.

Whatever happened, it happened really quick. The canister touched the monster and instantly exploded, spraying a cloud of freezing liquid gas out into a cloud of mist, which evaporated within moments. When it was gone, the monster stood dull and lifeless, frozen in motion. It stood there for approximately three seconds, and then collapsed into a mound of ash.

The four fighters approached the pile of ash, and were soon joined by Timmy, who was quivering with excitement.

"That was SOOOOOO COOL!" He shouted, "I nearly wet my pants!"

"Tuck would have screamed and ran away the second he first saw the monster, whatever it was." Jenny commented.

"Heh, I have a friend named Tucker." Danny said, "He'd probably be back at Jimmy's lab right now, if it wasn't for the fact he was the mayor of Amity Park."

"So, what do we do now?" Timmy asked, "You guys kicked serious monster butt, so what now?"

"I'd say it's time to analyze our opponent." Jimmy said, "I think I'm getting an idea of what these things are, but it's just...improbable."

"You might know something about them?" Spongebob asked, curiously.

"No, figuring out stuff about them really. There have never been reports of anything like this ever happening." Jimmy said, "And I've got a sneaking suspicion."

"Let's hear it when we get back to the base, then." Danny said, "I'd like to get out of here before the authorities start showing up."

"Does the Sky Patrol operate in this area?" Jenny asked. She received stares in return. "Ok, I guess the Sky patrol doesn't exist yet, then."

"I'll say." Jimmy said, "Let's go, everybody, but first, I need a bit of this ash..." He stooped to scoop out a handful of the leftover soot, but screamed in pain when a few grains of it buried his hands.

"What's wrong!? Is it hot!?" Timmy asked, panicking.

"N-No!" Jimmy grunted, "It's...SUPER HEAVY! HELP!" Jenny carefully brushed the soot off Jimmy's hand, and pulled him free. His hand was already swelling up, and badly bruised.

"That confirms my suspicions, then, at least, one of them." Jimmy moaned, holding his hand.

"That monster uses all of the stuff it sucks in to build itself, doesn't it?" Danny asked.

"Yes, it does." Jimmy said, "If this proves to be correct, we'll only need a grain of that ash."

"Are you going to be ok?" Jenny asked worriedly, "I DO have medical know-how."

"I'll be ok, for the time being." Jimmy sighed, "I'm thankful for all of your help, everybody. Jenny, since you're the strongest, could you grab a flake of that ash and carry it back?"

"No problem." Jenny said, stooping and grabbing a tiny bit. "Yeow! It IS heavy!"

Jimmy activated his jetpack and took off, soon followed by Danny, who carried Spongebob. Jenny stored the ash inside one of her storage compartments, and Timmy brought up the rear, flying about on the jet skateboard.

_What could cause a localized Blackhole, and create a sentient being made of compressed matter?_ Jimmy thought to himself _My shrink ray had to have shorted out because it couldn't compress the monster's molecular structure any more...That's a first. I wonder what we're REALLY fighting against, now?_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Many light-years away, planets groaned, nebulas whirled into frothy, flaming clouds of gas, and stars vanished as an unknown object hurtled by, carving a hole through everything it passed or even approached. It ate its way through the very fabric of space itself, leaving absolutely no hope at all for anything in it's path.

It was many light years away, and yet, its destination was certain:

Whatever it was, it was in a collision course with the milky way solar system.

Earth was its target. Earth had to be destroyed. Earth was not a part of it. Earth HAD to join it.

Time until Doomsday: Unknown.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**To be Continued...**_


	7. Putting the Arm in Army

**HA HA! I'm running on five hours of sleep, went to bed at 3:00 in the morning, and I think my blood's saturated with caffeine!**

**...I must be going loopy. When I couldn't get to sleep I got up at two and watched an episode of MLaaTR before going back and trying to sleep again. Well, I know one thing for sure: I've killed my sleep cycle.**

**Enough about me. I probably should have disclaimed this story the first chapter I published, but I'm very bad about disclaiming stuff, seeing as I'm lazy like that. Nickelodeon owns all of the characters...heck, they own everything in this story except for the plot and those monsters of mine, monsters that are just one kind of many. YES! There are more of them!**

**WHY do they want to get rid of Earth, though? Just WHAT do all aliens have with Earth, anyways!? Why am I asking you people these questions? And I enjoy Mountain Dew, thank you.**

**This is a note from the sane fragment of this author's brain: When the author starts to rant and go nuts, it may just be time to skip and get to the story, yeah?**

**Oh, and glad to meet you, sorta, Ponella! Does meeting you online really count as meeting you? Heck if I know, but it's cool to see ya around. Please enjoy, everybody!**

**Oh, and before anybody asks, MLaaTR is short for My Life as a Teenage Robot. That's all!**

**-Chapter VII-**

**-Putting the Arm in Army-**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Back at Jimmy's lab, Jimmy instantly went to work trying to find out as much as he could from the monster's remains that they brought back, and everybody else associated with each other and trained.

Timmy was still awaiting the return of his Fairy Godparents, who were probably being forced to run through boot camp basics again just for the heck of it. How inconvenient.

"What did you bring me along for, anyways?" Sam asked Danny, "I don't see the point, if all I'm going to be doing is sitting here."

"Well..." Danny said, rubbing the back of his head, "...I thought you'd be a good choice as a partner because you know a whole bunch of judo, and if you needed it, I could get that Fenton Peeler suit for you."

"You think I need physical aid to fight?" Sam scoffed, "If it wasn't for the fact you were a ghost, or at least part ghost, I could so completely whip your rear."

"You're probably right." Danny solemnly agreed. "Too bad Tucker couldn't come, but he has too many responsibilities."

"Are you talking about me? I don't even know who you are!" Tuck said, pulling his attention away from a pile of Jimmy's gizmos.

"Your name is Tuck too?" Danny asked, pointing at the second-grader.

"Well, Duh." Tuck said, "Brad's my big brother, and Jenny's my wicked awesome friend! How often can a lad say he is friends with a freaky android?"

"I Heard that!" Jenny shouted. Tuck looked back at Danny, and shrugged.

"I've seen a lot of things in my short time as a hero, but somehow a robot girl doesn't surprise me." Danny commented, "...In fact, I don't know of anything that might surprise me now."

"I'm only seven." Tuck said, "I'm sure I haven't seen enough to say that yet."

"You've got a LOOOONG way before any of us can say that!" Sandy declared, "You guys oughta visit Bikini Bottom sometime!"

While they chattered away, Jenny walked towards Jimmy, who was busy running tests on the samples they recovered from their victory against the black monster.

"So, how's it looking?" Jenny asked, standing behind Jimmy.

"Huh? Oh, hey, Jenny." Jimmy said, looking up at her face with a rather absent-minded expression.

"What's up?"

"...Just thinking." Jimmy replied, "I looked at the sample you carried back for me, and from what my machines can tell me, it contains plaster, pavement, rubber, metal, and just about anything else you could find in an intersection. It just doesn't make sense, though...how does it animate itself? Whatever attacked, it used the surrounding matter to create a...body, for itself. That's the conclusion I've come to."

"Sounds like an alien to me." Jenny said, "I've seen loads of stuff out in space, but never anything like this, but I'm not saying it's not possible."

"I haven't said that either...This is just, well, crazy." Jimmy sighed.

"Crazy? Life is crazy, little man, but it will always be as crazy to you as you want it to be."

"Don't let Tuck hear you saying that." Brad whispered, from behind Jenny, "He'll start getting ideas. Remember when he thought he was invincible and did all those stupid stunts?"

"He learned his lesson." Jenny assured him.

"...I guess so, but you never know." Brad replied.

"Anyways." Jimmy said, "When I did a system scan on you while you were still unconscious, Just before my computer shut off the data download I initiated I got a look at your weapon systems, and after we got back from the fight I had my computer create a chip with some additions to your arsenal."

"That's called 'Invading one's privacy.'" Jenny remarked in a disapproving tone. Jimmy grinned apologetically, and removed a small data chip from his computer before putting it in Jenny's hand.

"That data chip will give you a transformation I dubbed the Grim Reaper." Jimmy said, "I couldn't help myself after I saw some of the cool weapons you had, like the Fists of Fury and the Shiva Swords."

"Uh...Thanks, I guess." Jenny said, raising an eyebrow, "I haven't had an upgrade in ages."

"I made it for you...as a "I'm sorry" type of gift. I hope you understand." Jimmy sighed.

"I understand, and I appreciate it." Jenny said, patting his big head, which he protested to. "I'll download it when I get a chance, but in the mean time, what do you need me to do?"

"Uh...Um..." Jimmy said, "I...Dunno. Just get to know everybody better, I guess. Were going to be working together a lot for a while, I guess. You may as well be familiar with everybody here."

"I'll do that. I don't wanna be an outcast for forever, and I think I might have finally found a place where I fit in." Jenny admitted quietly. "I'm not exactly popular back at my school..."

"I don't think any of us are." Jimmy replied, "I know I'm not."

"I'm pretty sure all of us get picked on." Danny said, "But, we don't do that here."

"That's good to know." Jenny sighed with relief.

"I'm finished with my tests for now, so there's nothing else for me to work with." Jimmy announced, "Vox cleared the work room and put up some equipment we can use to train ourselves."

"That's just super!" Sandy said.

"I'll just wait here until Cosmo and Wanda get back." Timmy sighed.

"Alright, then, everybody! This way, please." Jimmy said, walking towards the entrance to the catwalk.

"No thanks!" Sheldon yelled, "I don't do training!"

"How else will you fight, then?" Jimmy asked, eyebrows raised in question.

"Give me all of the junk parts and metal you have." Sheldon said, "I'll make myself a weapon. How's that?"

"Vox?" Jimmy asked, looking up at the ceiling, "Re-locate all of the spare metal and parts to the main lab area, please."

"As you wish." Vox replied.

Sheldon looked up when a hatch opened above his head, and had half a second to yell before he was buried beneath a towering pile of...useable junk.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After Jimmy got everybody set up with their training, he went back up to the main lab area where Sheldon was busy putting together some sort of exo-skeletal battle suit.

"I didn't know you could create machines!" Jimmy exclaimed, "I thought you were..."

"What? A useless geek?" Sheldon asked from behind gritted teeth while he forced a stubborn lug nut into place on a helmet. When Jimmy didn't reply, he laughed bitterly. "Nobody gives me the chance to even prove myself. If I hadn't ended up saving Jenny's life once, she wouldn't have looked at me twice! Even though I love her like nobody else would, she wouldn't have me if I was the last boy on earth..." He sighed, his shoulders drooping.

"I can't help you with your romance issues." Jimmy said, "But you might want to tighten that bolt on the top of the helmet. If you're planning on making that suit flying capable, that bolt will come loose if you pass the sound barrier."

"...You're right." Sheldon said, "...I wish I was a genius..."

Jimmy scoffed, shocked. "Genius? I don't mean to brag, but while you may not be as smart as me, you're a lot more capable with machinery than 99.999999999 of the active population of America, heck, the world even!"

"You think so?" Sheldon sighed, "Where I come from...This is nothing."

"Stop lying to yourself!" Brad suddenly shouted, from the catwalk entrance. "If it wasn't for Mrs. Wakeman and that Phineas Mogg guy back at home, you'd be top of the line! What could a doofus like me do to help, Jimmy? I'll be honest, I'm not a genius like Sheldon or a hero like Jenny, but there's GOTTA be something I can do!"

"You don't know any martial arts?" Jimmy asked.

"I can't even pick up a 100 pound weight!" Brad said, desperate.

"Is there anything you're good at?" Jimmy said, "If you're a good aim, I can make you a gun, or something."

"I'm the local champion of Lawn Bowling back at my place," Brad said, "...And I'm not bad at riding a skateboard, either..."

"Then just use my jet skateboard!" Jimmy shouted, "You can do lots of stuff if you can fly!"

"Cool!" Brad smiled, rubbing his hands, "That just might work...Hey, can I have a name?"

"What the heck. Go ahead." Jimmy scoffed, "We're not some organization of heroes."

"Riiiiiiiiiiight." Brad said, in a cool voice, "Hey, Shell! Could you make me a helmet with a scope, and maybe magnetic boots?"

"What do I look like, Santa Claus?" Sheldon asked as he worked on his blueprints.

"Well, can ya?" Brad begged.

"...Yeah, sure, after I finish my battle suit." Sheldon said, scribbling some notes on his plans, "I'm not going to sit on the bench in this group. No sir! I'm gonna fight!"

"We're fortunate you dropped in from the future, then." Jimmy replied confidently, "It'll be a blast fighting alongside you guys!"

"You don't know the half of it!" Brad exclaimed, "You don't know how badly I want to be a hero!"

"He lives next door to Jenny." Sheldon said, when Jimmy's eyebrows went up. "Ok, you flaming moron, how do you want your helmet to look? Like a bike helmet? Skyway Patrol? Football helmet? C'mon, I need some details here."

"I like the sound of the football helmet thing, but I was thinking more along the lines of a compact baseball helmet with a visor."

"Awright. I'll get to your helmet and your boots after I'm finished with my battle suit." Sheldon responded.

"Thanks! You're a good man, Sheldon. I'll see you two later, I've gotta get in some target practice with some laser pistols!" said Brad as he made his exit.

"Sheldon, if you need anything else, like new parts, I'd be willing to share them with you." Jimmy said, "Now that I know you're a good machinist. If you need me I'm gonna be over by my computer, keeping an eye on all of the monster attacks. I've hacked into the military's satellite system, and my computer's receiving the feed. After I find where the attacks are coming from, I'll see if I can't find the aliens with the Hubble telescope."

"Wait. Hubble telescope?" Sheldon asked in surprise, "That thing's up there, now?"

"Yeah."

"Wow! In 2072 they made a space station in the Hubble telescope's old orbit path. It has the same purpose, but it can see much further! It's called the Hubble Space Station, of course."

"That's incredible! I'll have to visit the future sometime." Jimmy said.

"I'd take you there myself, but Brad's little brother bought my time machine from me for two shillings when I was desperate for money."

"_Two shillings?_" Jimmy asked incredulously.

"Before you say anything, shut up. Guys do desperate stuff when girls are involved." Sheldon answered, scowling.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Timmy was watching Danny and Sandy spar in a fist-to-fist battle, when Cosmo and Wanda re-materialized in the air right next to him, and promptly dropped to the ground.

"Five...Thousand...Pushups!" Wanda moaned. Cosmo's wings promptly turned to glitter.

"Eeeeh!" He wailed, "I'll have to go get wing surgery again!"

"How did everything hold up while we were gone, kiddo?" Wanda asked, smiling painfully.

"We beat a monster that came out of a wormhole here in Retroville, but that's not the most important thing right now." Timmy insisted, "I wish you guys were feeling better!"

POOF!

Wanda and Cosmo were floating in the air again, somewhat recharged.

"That's a first." Wanda commented.

"I still feel like I got hit by a bus." Cosmo moaned.

"You DID get hit by a bus! Remember a few hours ago when Jorgen told you to do jumping jacks while playing hopscotch?"

"Oh, yeah, that's right! I musta been out for a while!" Cosmo exclaimed, "How did we escape again?"

"I turned Jorgen into a rubber duck." Wanda sighed, "He'll have our crowns if he catches us."

"I can just sic one of the others on him." Timmy said. "He'll think twice before attacking everybody here!"

"Or, he could just turn us all into monkeys and make us do monkey chin ups!" Cosmo said.

"Ew...Yeah, I kinda see the problem now. How's baby Poof doing?"

"He burped and burned the day care center down!" Cosmo replied, "I wish I could burp and call down lightning!"

"Don't you dare." Wanda warned Timmy.

"I don't want Cosmo burping and causing lightning either. What do you think I am? And idiot?"

"Sometimes, yes." Wanda answered. "We left Poof with Mama Cosma, there was nobody else...And secretly, I hope he starts crying there."

"Ooh." Timmy moaned, "That would be crazy."

While Timmy caught up with his fairy godparents, little Tuck was having the time of his life.

"WHEEEE!!" He screamed with delight, flying around via one of Jimmy's older prototype versions of his jetpack. He whirled around at high speed, did figure eights around light fixtures, dive-bombed random people that were too close, and narrowly avoided crashing into the walls when he turned at the last split second.

He had just dive bombed Danny and gotten away safely, or so he thought, when he felt a familiar hand grasp the scruff of his shirt.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times, don't terrorize people like a little monster." Brad reprimanded him.

"How're you-OOOOOOH...!" Tuck moaned, going starry eyed when he saw his brother was riding Jimmy's jet skateboard.

"No, you can't have it." Brad said in an authorative tone, "Jimmy's already leased it to me, and if it gets broken I'm responsible for it."

"Well, what do you expect me to do while you're off saving the world?" Tuck whined, "It sucks, always being left behind while you're off doing cool stuff!"

"I've only been off on one adventure, and that was when I saved Jenny from Dr, Locust, and you know it!" Brad said, "Besides, it's too dangerous!"

"I'm just gonna come anyways." Tuck said. "What are YOU gonna do about it?"

"I thought you hated being in danger." Brad said, right eyebrow raised.

"I, uh, changed my mind! I wanna be a hero too!" Tuck declared.

"Fine, then. I'll ask everybody to kindly put in a vote. If the majority is against you helping out, you get to stay and behave, or I'll tell mom a _terrible_ story, the truth about what happened to the house that one Christmas, three years ago..." Brad answered, with an evil smile.

"AAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGH!!" Tuck shrieked, "Anything but that! ANYTHING!"

"But, I'll still give you a chance." Brad promised, "I'll get everybody to vote, somehow, and we'll see what happens after that, K?"

"Ok..." Tuck sighed, "...Can I keep flying around as long as I don't do anything stupid?"

"Be my guest." Brad said, letting him go.

"WHEEEEEEEEEE!!" Tuck chirped with delight, continuing his zooming about.

"I better get in some practice myself!" Brad declared. He zipped off on his own means of transportation, and tried doing a few loops before he took an emergency landing and ran for a bathroom to throw up in.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Patrick cheered from the sidelines while Spongebob and Sandy dueled each other, wearing foam safety gloves.

"HY-YAH!" Spongebob yelled, getting the drop on Sandy with a karate chop. Sandy whirled around and blocked with her arm, and took a swing at his face that Spongebob dodge by leaning to the side. She caught him off guard with a sweep kick that tossed him into the air, and she jumped after him, ready to spike him back towards the ground. He slapped her hand in between his gloves and kicked her away, and they both landed smoothly on their feet before dashing at each other again. They both punched at the same time and dodged, and then used their other hand to punch each other in the face. Their feet shot into the air, and again, at the same time they both landed on their backs with enough force to wind themselves.

Sandy was the first to recover, and she grabbed Spongebob by the arm and tossed him into the air before flipping on her head and doing a handstand. She moved her legs like she was riding a bike and kicked Spongebob about like a ball, and then got back upright and spun like a tornado, slapping him like crazy. She finished with an uppercut that sent the sponge flying high into the air. He bounced off of his head when he hit the ground, but he landed on his feet afterward, hardly any worse for wear.

"You'll have to hit me harder than that, Sandy!" Spongebob taunted, "I barely felt that!"

"Ok, now yer askin' for it!" Sandy said. She charged him and started the next round with a vertical chop that Spongebob sidestepped. He tripped her by sticking out his shiny black shoe, and just when she face-planted he was flipping up into the air, yodeling like a mad man. He hurtled towards her headfirst, but he missed when she rolled to the side and kicked him in the back. He screamed as he flew forward and bounced off of the wall he hit, and Sandy was right behind him to kick him away with a good old roundhouse.

This time he kicked off of the wall when he hit it, and flipped before delivering a devastating diagonal chop that knocked Sandy completely off balance. He then karate chopped her legs out from under her and knocked her away with a donkey kick. She was still flying when he ripped one of his arms off, and tossed it like a boomerang.

Sandy righted herself in midair and deflected Spongebob's flying limb with a kick, and when his other arm came flying in she caught it and returned it to its owner at twice the speed. It bounced off of his eyeball and stunned him, and then she sent him flying, again, with a powerful straight kick to his gut.

This time, he splatted on his back, and conceded defeat.

"I'm only quitting 'cause I can't get a good enough hit on you." Spongebob said, taking his gloves off, "You thwart me any time I try something new!"

"Man, you can take a crazy beating, though, Spongebob!" Sandy praised, "Had I been beating on Squidward, he'd have been out with the first hit, gloves or no gloves!"

"But he's Squidward." Spongebob said.

"He's feeble." Patrick guffawed.

"He's a musician...Even if he can't play any good music." Sandy remarked, "Don't be so hard on him."

"You've got good reflexes, Sandy. I don't think I can match you anymore." Spongebob admitted.

"It's all in the practice, little square dude." Sandy said, "I know you can get better if you try, Spongebob."

"I want to fight Sandy now." Patrick demanded calmly, "You've had your fun, now I'm gonna show you how a PRO does it!"

"C'mon, Patrick." Sandy scoffed. Spongebob handed his starfish friend the red foam gloves, and pushed him until he was in the right position to start.

"Here I come!" Sandy shouted, running towards her new target.

"Huh!? What is the place!? What am I doing here!?" Patrick suddenly asked, suddenly panicking.

DONK!

Sandy smacked him on the head with a karate chop, and he went down like a sack of lard.

"...Sigh Sometimes I wonder what we're going to do with him." Spongebob said, shaking his head.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Danny kicked back for a few minutes to watch Sam beat the stuffing out of a dummy, literally, while he took a break from training.

The dummy Sam was utterly destroying was levitating in the air in front of her, suspended by an anti-gravity generator and a high speed gyro that kept it balanced even while it endured fierce kick after another.

After rotating on the spot and dealing three consecutive kicks, she switched directions and brought her foot down in a slicing motion, which sent the dummy spinning away. She pursued with a flying axe kick that sent it flying out of control before she grabbed it and hurled it over her shoulder into the ground. The dummy bounced once, twice, and before it hit a third time Sam struck it with another kick.

With a sputter, it landed in front of Danny's feet, and lay still.

"Sam, I think you killed it." Danny remarked, "It looks and sounds like it had a heart attack of some sort."

"You know, for a genius, Jimmy's about as green as he can get." Sam said, "I personally think that's cool."

"Don't you feel any remorse for knocking that dummy off?" Danny joked, "Look at him! Oooh, you got him good, he's gonna need stitches for that one."

"Too bad I can't do any more." Sam said, taking a seat next to Danny on the bench, "There's no way I'm going to be able to fight like this."

"You don't have to fight." Danny said, "You could...uh..."

"Carry your weapons and traps and stuff for you? No way." She declared. "...Do you think we could sneak back to your parent's house and grab a few things?"

"Sure, I guess." Danny shrugged, "What'd you have in mind?"

"The Fenton Peeler, for starters." Sam said, holding up her right hand and curling up her thumb, "Then, maybe those metal gloves your dad made for punching ghosts, and one of the big bazooka-like anti-ghost guns. Oh! And another thermos. That last one we had got sucked into the black hole."

"Funny that you should mention that." Danny chuckled nervously, "I just remembered, I was driving my dad's Volkswagen. I don't think it'd be good for me to go back now."

"Oh, come on!" Sam said, "You're a ghost! Afraid your dad will catch you when you could slip through his hands?"

"Not if he's using said gloves." Danny argued, "Besides, now that he and mom know I'm half ghost, I'm sure they've taken...extra measures to keep me under control."

"When you put it like that...It sucks having parents that have all of that ghost fighting equipment."

"It's all a package deal." Danny said, "One I wouldn't trade for any other."

"And that's what makes you the man you are." Sam said, giving him a quick, affectionate hug. "...So, are you going to get that equipment, or not?"

"Oh, all right." Danny said, giving in, "But! If I don't come back for a week, or even a month, you know they got me."

"I'll break you free." Sam promised, causing the both of them to laugh.

"I'm going to talk to Jimmy about taking a quick trip, then." Danny said, getting up, "I'll see you when I get back. And seriously, you might want to give this dummy some stitches before he bleeds stuffing everywhere."

"Ok." Sam replied.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Once again, back up in the lab, Jimmy and Sheldon were busy at work when the quick-entrance tube lowered, and three figures dropped out like bombs.

"Ew, get off me, you losers!" Cindy snarled, trying to kick herself free from the dog pile.

"Hey! I am not a loser!" Sheen insisted, rolling free with a grunt.

"Ow, my scapula." Carl moaned.

"Oh, hi!" Jimmy said, "What are you guys doing here...And why are you here, Cindy!?"

"She took the bag of your hair." Carl explained.

"Yeah!" Sheen affirmed, "She has all of the power now."

"I am SO gonna have to come up with a different way of entering." Jimmy muttered to himself, "So, Cindy, what are you up to?"

"Checking up on my robot, of course!" Cindy answered, "Oh, yeah, and I'm also here on the part of most of Retroville to ask you, what the heck happened to the main intersection!?"

Sheldon popped up from behind his hiding place of parts and scrap metal. "I don't know who you kids are but we're very very busy trying to protect the world!"

"They're my friends." Jimmy explained. "Well, the two guys are."

"Oh." Sheldon said, "Uh, I'm Sheldon."

"I'm Carl Wheezer." Carl snorted.

"And I...am Sheen Estevez!" Sheen shouted exuberantly, "The greatest Ultralord fan this world has ever known!"

"And two of the biggest Ultra-Dweebs to ever live in Retroville." Cindy said, rolling her eyes.

"The mean one is Cindy." Sheen said, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder towards the blond in question. "Hey, Jimmy, what happened, anyways!? Did you blow up a dark matter bomb by accident!?"

Jimmy looked around a big before replying. "I don't know how to put this, but Earth is under attack by aliens."

"So? Just vaporize them!" Cindy said.

"It's not so simple!" Jimmy insisted, "I haven't figured out where they're coming from yet, and even if I did, they don't assume a physical form until they've absorbed a massive amount of matter."

"Wait..."Cindy said, losing her tough-girl persona, "They have to build themselves?"

"What you saw in the intersection, Cindy, before me and my allies blew it up, was the result of a localized, controlled phenomenon exactly like a black hole, only it retracted after it consumed enough matter, and formed a _sentient_ being from inanimate molecules."

"Dude, that's freaky!" Sheen said, "It reminds me of episode 473-"

"Hey, can I come in?" Danny asked from the doorway.

"Sure. We were just explaining the recent occurrences to my friends here." Jimmy said, gesturing towards Sheen, Carl, and Cindy.

"Ok, Jimmy, I need to ask you a favor." Danny said, "I want to gather some stuff from my house and bring it back, so, can I use the teleporter?"

"Yes." Jimmy said, "Um, step this way, then."

"Hey, don't ignore me, Spewtron!" Cindy shouted angrily.

Naturally, Jimmy ignored her, and activated the portal after he put in the coordinates.

"Keep it open for two minutes." Danny said, "If I'm not back by then, I'm probably grounded."

"So? Just go though a few walls!"

"Dude, my parents have all kinds of ghost traps. If they catch me, there's no way I'll be able to leave." Danny sighed, "I'll do my best not to get caught."

"You do that." Jimmy replied, "I'll keep it open for two minutes."

"Close it if anybody else comes into the room besides me." Danny said, "They'll think it's some ghost portal, and they'll go ballistic."

"I'll be careful, too." Jimmy said, "Good luck."

"Thanks." Danny replied, "See you soon! Hopefully." He approached the swirling green vortex, and took a deep breath before stepping through and back into his room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The sphere of non-space continued its warpath through the reaches of outer space.

It rocketed through a nebula and slurped up the incredible cloud of glowing gasses in mere seconds, leaving nothing behind where there used to be a nebula that would take millions of years to cross at light speed.

Earth was not a part of it. Earth threatened its very existence. It was the last planet that threatened it. All of the others, now a part of its immense, dimension ripping girth.

While the milky way galaxy lazily drifted along, swinging its parts like some carnival ride, a super massive black hole twice its size hurtled towards it, on a direct collision path with it.

Time until Doomsday: 36 days

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**To Be Continued...**_


	8. The Adventures of Danny Phantom

**Sorry about the slow updating, heh. I've been a tad lax after my updating spree, but I want to get back to updating fast. And so, I present to you the next chapter of Heroes!**

**Thanks for all of your reviews, everybody! I'm glad that you support me, and I hope this story turns out really good. After all it has only just started...**

**So far my list of thanks includes:**

**Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro**

**Slam422**

**Nintendogeek01**

**Super Poof**

**WOMDDD**

**TweenisodeOrange**

**And last but not least, Ponella.**

**You people are awesome, and this update's for you seven especially, as well as the rest of my readers. Now, let's start!**

**-Chapter VIII-**

**-The Adventures of Danny Phantom!-**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Basics of being a teenager:

One: if something stupid happens, like your dad's car getting totaled, and you were the last one with it...No matter WHAT happened, YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE.

Subsection 2: If you are 'responsible' for something that happened, whether you are guilty or not, YOU ARE IN TROUBLE.

Paragraph B: If you are in trouble, chances are pretty good you will be stripped of all privileges, including saving the world, for the few lucky people able to do so. Also, when your parents wish desperately to keep an eye on you...they'll set traps.

Danny took one step into his room, and looked about cautiously for anything out of the ordinary. Once he was sure the coast was clear, he took his left leg out of the portal and watched it as it vanished into thin air. Then he turned his head and walked to the door.

Which promptly tripped a simple motion detector. The house filled with the reverberating sound waves of an alarm, and he could hear his parents shouting below.

"He's back!" He heard his mom declare.

"He better tell me where my car is!" Jack Fenton exclaimed, "Or I'll...i'll...I'll do something!"

"Great." Danny muttered to himself, "One second back in my house and I've already messed up. Going Ghost!"

The familiar white rings passed over his body and changed him into a ghost, and he then flew into the wall across the hall and passed through it into an empty bathroom. He waited until he could hear his parents dashing into his room, and then he pulled a pranky poltergeist trick and completely decimated the bathroom. His parents heard the racket and broke into Jasmine's room, much to her distaste. She was surprised, too. Together they opened the door and watched as a toilet paper tornado roared towards them, but not before they caught a glimpse of the toothpaste squirting everywhere and the sink and bathtub overflowing. The TP twister knocked them over and quickly tied them up.

It was a useless effort. Jack effortlessly broke free and dashed downstairs, where Danny had fled while invisible. He was down in the lab, picking up the gloves, an ecto cannon, and the ghost hitting gloves, when Jack rumbled into sight and spotted his son through a specter-scope on his cannon that was aimed right at Danny.

"Consider this your just deserts!" Jack said, pulling the trigger. Danny twisted out of the way while carrying all of the equipment, but he was drastically slowed down. "He's getting away, Maddie!" Jack shouted into a walkie-talkie he had while taking another shot at his son.

"Whoa!" Danny yelped, twisting away a second time, "I'm trying to save the world! I'll get your car back and clean up Jasmine's room after I get back!"

"Oh no you don't!" Jack shouted, "You're in deep trouble, young man! You're not going anywhere!"

"Sorry, Dad, but you're not gonna stop me this time!" Danny responded. He used all of his effort to shoot up through the ceiling and towards his room, but he was cornered by his mom and sister up in the upstairs hallway.

Mrs. Fenton shot ectoplasmic goo at him from her launcher, which forced Danny to drop the equipment. In a desperate maneuver, he went intangible and flew into his sister and possessed her, and made her fire a volley of gooey blobs at his mom, blinding her. When he left his sister, he left her mind in a disorderly state, further incapacitating her. She'd recover in about a minute, which gave him just that much time to escape.

He seized the equipment and dashed into his room, and after he dumped it he created a ghostly barrier of energy along the wall separating the room from the hallway, effectively blocking entrance until he left.

"I'm gonna get killed for this." Danny moaned, "Sam owes me big time."

"I know you're in there!" Jack shouted from the hallway. "You're forcing me to use my battering ram of parental authority!"

"NO! Anything but that!" Danny yelped. He knew that nothing could stand up to that battering ram: even his shields didn't stand a chance. Thankfully, he could hear the portal re-opening behind him, and with an anxious glance over his shoulder, he tossed the machinery inside the wormhole and jumped in, just as his dad blew the whole wall down with his ram.

"Darn. He got away. At least I got to test this battering ram!" Jack said, happily.

"Should we put interest on his punishments?" Mrs. Fenton asked, picking herself up off of the floor and wiping the slime off. "And what happened, Jasmine?"

"That little brat possessed me and made me shoot you, Mom!" Jasmine wailed, "I'm sorry...He's gonna pay for destroying my bathroom! Even after I tried so hard to be a good sister!"

"We'll get him next time." Mr. Fenton answered, "He should know better."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny tumbled through the portal, and landed on one knee in a crouching position. He halted his momentum by thrusting one of his palms into the ground, and when he was done skidding, he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Wow, what is this stuff?" Jimmy asked, holding up one of the gloves and looking at it up close.

"Stuff back from my house, of course." Danny replied, "Remember that one time we fought Vlad Plasmius back in Amity Park? My dad was using those gloves."

"That's right! I remember that." Jimmy said, putting the glove back on the floor. "I remember seeing Sam use the Fenton Peeler back on Volcano Island. The only thing I don't recognize is the cannon."

"Just a heavy-duty anti-ghost cannon." Danny said, "Though it's also pretty good against anything else."

"Nice." Jimmy replied, "So, who is all of this for?"

"Sam."

"I see...That's a lot for one person to use on their own..." Jimmy said, looking at the equipment out of the corner of his eye.

"I don't know what she's thinking, but she owes me a huge IOU." Danny sighed, shaking his head, "It'll be months before my sis forgives me for what happened in her bathroom."

"...That's...nice..." Jimmy said, wearing a strange expression.

"Anyways, I gotta let Sam know I'm back." Danny said, walking away, "Thanks for letting me use the portal."

"No problem." Jimmy answered. He waited until Danny was out of the room, and then turned to Sheldon, who was now working on the armor that would house his right arm. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good, actually." Sheldon replied, "You call this stuff junk? It's actually in really good condition. This suit just might work better than I thought it would."

"What exactly is it going to do, anyways?" Jimmy asked, "By the looks of your battle suit there, you're going to be fighting up close?"

"And Personal!" Sheldon added, "This baby's gonna be able to fly Mach 1, it'll quintuple my strength...and I'm still thinking of other stuff to add."

"I think I'm going to just stick with my jet pack and a few of my guns." said Jimmy, "I'm not much of an armor person."

"It's an acquired taste."

"I'd say."

"Well, I gotta get back to work, this thing isn't gonna build itself, ya know." Sheldon laughed, shaking his wrench, "I'll let you know when I'm finished. I may need a few more parts here and there."

"Ok. I'll be filling in my friends on all of the details." Jimmy said. Sheen, Carl, and Cindy were waiting in the 'training' room below, watching everybody else fly around, beat the stuffing out of dummies, etc.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Jimmy reached the bottom of the ladder that was the means of exit from the room, Cindy was the first to reach him.

"Ok, Neutron, you better have something for me to do because I'm going to help you save the world!"

"Excuse me, Miss Vortex, but we've got enough people helping out as it is." Jimmy said, "And I must also inform you that the robot is NOT yours."

"Yes, 'she' is!" Cindy said.

"Yeah, go ahead and tell her that yourself while I talk with Carl and Sheen." Jimmy said, walking past Cindy abruptly. Cindy turned around to pursue him, but walked right into a metal leg with a clang. She took a step back and glared at Jenny, who looked back innocently.

"What?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing." Cindy replied, crossing her arms and looking away with a huff, "You only just destroyed the majority of my back yard, and Neutron's asking me to just let you get away with it."

"I did?" Jenny asked, confused, "Oh, that's where I landed, right? I'll fix it as soon as I can, but isn't...Sigh...saving the world more important?"

"Sure it is. All you dorks are concerned about is being heroes." Cindy snapped, "Would it hurt you to try living a normal life?"

Hot, pressurized steam erupted from the screws holding her pigtails onto her head. "I try to live a normal life EVERY single day!! Try telling that to your 'mom' next time she BUILDS you for saving the world, why don't you!!" At that, she stomped away in a towering temper, every step leaving a giant crack in the cement.

"I don't need to worry about THAT!" Cindy shouted back, "But I am telling my mom why there's a crater in her pool! See you unthankful losers later!" Cindy turned and stomped off in the opposite direction, and disappeared from the area once she climbed the ladder and exited the lab.

A few seconds later, Sheldon's scream reached the ears of the people below, and Brad flew off on the skateboard to check what had happened while everybody else tried to continue what they were doing before. Jimmy shook his head and faced his two pals once again.

"Ok, I know you guys want to fight, but I'm not sure how you could, yet. I hate to say this, but I think we have it covered." Jimmy sighed.

"A hero is not measured by his size or strength, but by his brain!" Sheen shouted, "Or was it heart? I hope it's not my brain, because Purple Flurp and TV really make it go bad."

"It's ok, Jimmy. I never really was the bold, heroic type to begin with." Carl sighed.

"PLEEEEEEEEASE, let us help, Jimmy! Please!" Sheen whined, grabbing his shorter friend by the shoulders and shaking him like crazy.

"You guys could stay here and work communications, I guess." Jimmy said, "But that's all..."

"We'll be the best Communications communicators ever!" Sheen said, snapping a sharp salute.

"That sounds safe." Carl answered happily, "Maybe this time I won't hurt my scapula."

"It sounds perfectly safe." Sheen added, "...And booooring!"

"If anything ever happens, we'll be counting on you two." Jimmy said, sincerely, "Your job is just as important as the rest of ours. I'm confident you two will do fine."

"We won't let you down, Jimmy." Carl said.

"Thanks, guys." Jimmy said, patting them on the backs. "I'm sorry about you guys not being able to fight with us, but you never know what will happen."

"True!" Sheen said, "Someday, we might actually have to save everybody's rears!"

"That could be dangerous." Carl said, "I guess I could do that, as long as I'm not allergic to anything involved."

"If you two would like to start training tonight, I'll meet you in the lab later. For now, find something fun to do, like play with Timmy." Jimmy suggested, "I've gotta check to see how everybody else is doing."

"Ok, see ya later, Jimmy!" Sheen called out as his friend walked away, "The world may be ending, but I still want to catch tonight's episode of Ultralord!"

"And I'll go read a book about llamas." Carl sighed happily, "Bye, Jimmy!"

"Bye, guys!" Jimmy said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I think I'm finally getting the hang of this!" Brad exclaimed exuberantly, walking out of the bathroom a second time and heading straight for the rocket skateboard.

"That's wonderful." Jenny muttered darkly, taking a seat on a nearby bench and accidentally snapping it in half. "AUGH!" She wailed.

"C'mon, Jen!" Brad said, "You know how I've always wanted to be a hero, and now I finally have that chance!"

"If being a hero means being an outcast all the time, I hardly want anything to do with it anymore. I'm starting to wonder if I was happier when I wasn't having contact with the outside world." she sighed.

"Don't say that." said Brad sadly, "If that were true, I'd never have met you...You're the only real friend I have at school, and I'm not all that popular either. It's just one of those things. This way, we can both be friends and heroes, and maybe I won't be so useless..."

Jenny gasped, "You're not useless!"

"Says the girl that doesn't need my help."

"Brad!"

"My point exactly, Jenny! You can't mope around anymore, and I'm sure as heck not gonna!" Brad declared, "This time, I'm going to be right next to you, fighting like I should be."

"Thanks, Bradley." Jenny said, a little happier, "...Uh...Do you think I should fix this bench?"

"Nah, I'll do it." Brad offered, "You go and try out your new battle form Jimmy designed for you. You ought to get the hang of it in case you need it."

"That's a good idea. Hey...why are you being so nice to me?" Jenny asked, suspiciously.

"Dang, Jenny." Brad said, "What's with you? Can't a guy offer his help, or is there a law against that?"

"I'm sorry, I think I'm just going to plug in somewhere and take a rest." Jenny sighed, "I'm not feeling 100, and it's been a looooooong day."

"I'll say." Brad agreed, "I'll get you up in a few hours if you like. I need to master this jetboard if I want to be useful."

"...See you later, then." Jenny said in a apologetic tone, before walking off.

"You blew that one." Tuck suddenly said, from behind his older brother.

"Huh!? Tuck? What're you doing?!" Brad shouted.

"I know your secret." he said, wearing a smug smile, "You're in love with Jenny, aren't you?"

"Suddenly I'm in love with my best friend because why, again?" Brad asked skeptically, eyebrow raised.

"You harbor a secret crush on your friend, but you're afraid she doesn't care for you in the same way, and you're also afraid she'll distance herself from you if you tell her." Tuck said, "Oh, and I've seen your little picture of her inside your locker."

Brad was not impressed, "May I ask what you were doing inside my locker, at _my_ school, when _you_ should have been at _your_ school?"

"I had the day off." Tuck shrugged.

"For a little twerp, you're really intuitive." Brad commented, "But you're also nosy and annoying."

"Hey! What else am I gonna do in my spare time?" Tuck whined, "I don't have any friends at my school, and my little existence is lame and unexciting!"

"...You'll probably chase Jenny away with words like that." Brad sighed, stepping back onto his jetboard and taking off.

"Hey! I'm not done talking yet!" Tuck shouted.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Darn girls, kicking me in the shins!" Sheldon muttered, hammering away at his handiwork, "What'd I do to deserve this!?"

"Hey, do you need any help with that, or would another kick in the shins make you feel better?"

"Hmm?" Sheldon hummed, turning around to face the speaker. His face was blushing red hot because he was just caught talking to himself. When he saw it was Sam, he sighed with a little relief. "Uh, Sam, right?"

"And you're Sheldon?" Sam asked, sitting on the ground and crossing her legs.

"Yes, that's me." Sheldon replied, returning his attention to a network of wires that were inside the torso of his machine. "You need something?"

"No, not really." Sam said, "You're one of the few people here that is actually around the same age as me, 'cause no offense, there's talking sea creatures and a few grade schoolers."

"It's not all that bad." Sheldon said, "At least they're not making fun of me. I can handle that."

"I wasn't complaining. I've already met all of them, though, and Brad and Jenny look like they're in a bad mood, so here I am."

"...I guess I was the last option, huh? Typical."

"No, I was just saying the others don't look like they're in the mood to talk. I figured you were lonely and needed somebody to talk to."

"Now that you mention it, I am kinda lonely." Sheldon sighed, "I guess that's part of being a nerd."

"People think Danny's a nerd too, but I just don't get why."

"I think it has to do with being skinny and not playing any sports." Sheldon suggested, "That's all I have in common with your pal, as much as my eyes can tell me."

"You could be on to something. I wonder why popular people think they're so high and mighty."

"I'm the last guy you want to ask that." Sheldon replied.

"...Yeah...Sorry about that."

"It's fine. Did you know you're one of the first people to actually come and talk to me on your own?"

"I am?"

"People usually ignore me."

"Oh. Well, that sucks!"

"Is there something particular you wanted to say?" Sheldon asked, "Sorry if that sounded rude..."

"I just wanted to say hey." Sam shrugged. "I'm also a little familiar with machines, and was just interested in seeing what you were making."

"An armored exoskin battle suit." Sheldon answered, "It'll do basic stuff like let me fly around and increase my strength, but I haven't thought of any weapons yet."

"If I think of anything, I'll let'cha know. How's that sound?" Sam asked.

"Swell! I could make just about anything, as long as it follows the laws of science and physics."

"What if it doesn't?"

"Then it won't work, silly!" Sheldon laughed.

"I knew that." Sam smiled.

"Ok, if you DO think of anything, I'd love to know." Sheldon said, returning to his work. "But for now I gotta focus on getting this wiring right, or I'm not even going to be able to fly."

"Alright. Catcha later, Sheldon." Sam said, "And good luck."

"Thanks." Sheldon said.

_I better start training with that equipment Danny brought back for me._ Sam thought as she walked away._ And I also need to find somebody that would like to use the gloves, and another for that cannon._

hen she reached the pile of equipment she checked it really quick, but noticed something was missing.

"Darn it, he forgot to get the extra thermos!" Sam sighed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Spongebob and Patrick watched in awe as Danny went head-to-toe with the reigning champ of the training room, Sandy. Of course, her only challengers so far had been just the two of them, until Danny asked for a battle.

And boy, a battle he did get!

He rolled to the side to dodge an axe kick from Sandy and lunged right back at her with a roundhouse of his own, which she blocked with her arm. She used her other arm to throw a muscle packed punch at him but missed when he kicked off of her arm she was using to shield herself and cart-wheeled away. She jumped high into the air, and almost hit Danny with a stomp attack. He swept her feet out from under her with a sweep kick and then punched her into the air with an uppercut.

They both landed on their feet and took a few breaths, and rushed right back at each other for another go-round. They threw punches left and right, blocking and attacking and canceling each other's attacks out for about a straight minute before they grabbed each other's fists and wrestled.

Sandy won the test of strength and threw Danny to the floor, and was about to take him out of commission with another axe kick. He barely managed to catch the attack between his hands, and with all of his might he seized her by the foot and tossed her away.

"Ain't gonna work this time, Danny boy!" Sandy declared. Danny came in with a punch aimed at her stomach, and didn't even get that far. Sandy donkey kicked him in the midriff instead, and knocked him into the wall, which he slid down all the way to the floor.

While he was holding his head and trying to regain his senses, the white rings once again whipped across his body and returned him to normal.

"Bleah..." He moaned, slumping to the side while little rubber duckies danced across his vision. "I almost had you...Good fight."

"You did mighty swell, Danny." Sandy said, offering him a hand which he took. When he was back on his feet she clapped him hard on the back, "You DID almost have me, but you made a mistake attackin' me while I was down."

"Believe me, I learned from it." Danny replied. "I want to battle you again, but not now. I have to sleep this off."

"That's the best way to handle a beatin'. I'd know." Sandy agreed. "I'll be lookin' forward to it!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jimmy was back at his computer, observing the data flying across the screen when a window opened up and flashed.

"That little program I made that would tell me where the next attack would be is helping out a load." He said to himself. He took out a notepad and scribbled down the coordinates that flashed red in the window. "Wait, there's three different areas? And one of them is bigger than the others...And it's right here in Texas." He murmured. "The attacks won't be for another ten hours..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

We have been detected. The powers that guard Earth know we are coming.

We will crush them.

Doomsday: Minus 35 days and counting.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
